Overload
by The Creator95
Summary: All it took was a single betrayal to set the future in stone for the trillions of people on the planet. Now wielding powers beyond what any shinobi or human could attain, Naruto Uzumaki will shape the future for his people. Be it through blood or peace.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto x Hinata (For a bit) x Perona x Tatsumaki (One Punch Man)

Tatsumi x Mine x Akame

Chapter 1

Ever been caught in an explosion that was so massive and powerful that seconds before, you had a feeling that you were going to die? For Naruto Uzumaki, this was the case in point. A simple mission to deliver a package had turned deadly when said package had begun to shake inside of its box. The blast was beyond devastating. Thousands had been killed, buildings were annihilated, and any survivors were now wishing they'd died instantly. Clothes burned and torn, Naruto painfully got up though his body wasn't faring any better. Looking around he saw that he was in the middle of the crater that the explosion had created. "What the hell happened?" the blonde questioned holding his side; all around him destruction and death reigned. The sky was now red and black much to his shock, the smell of fire and blood penetrated his nose as he began to move forward. In the distance he could hear the sound of people screaming and crying out for help or their loved ones. It was absolute chaos. Moving as quickly as he could through the rubble, he saw something that made his blood run cold. Empire City was in ruins, granted the place wasn't much to look at before, but now there were collapsed buildings and the bridges were now gone. How did a simple delivery mission go so wrong? But in the distance, he could see the bridge that connected to the West in other words the Elemental Nations. "Wait, what are they doing?" that's when his and many others gasped in horror at what was happening. There were shinobi that were creating a massive barricade in front of the entrance to the bridge, and any who were trying to get out were cut down without mercy. And judging by the jutsu that was being thrown around, they weren't playing around.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called out much to the blonde's relief, it was Temujin. It'd been a while since he'd seen the older teen. "What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed, but he received no answer as he gripped the blonde's shoulders "Naruto?" with that the teen fell forward only for Temujin to catch him. 'Something's wrong, his chakra, I can't feel it; even in his condition I should be able to sense it trying to heal his body, yet I feel nothing.' He noted before putting the blonde on his back and carrying him to what remained of his home. Little did they know, things were going to get much worse in the coming days. Three days later the people of Empire City were told that they were being quarantined for the safety of the people of the Elemental Nations and their own safety; let it be known that none of the citizens of Empire City weren't gifted with any sort of chakra in their body, so they never had any need for shinobi. Thus, why the villages saw the city as an easy target to bully, and now one village had the city under their control; Konoha, and they were brutal in treatment. The people had no way to fight back as shinobi took control of the city sections/islands. For two weeks, Naruto slept while Temujin kept the blonde hidden; Konoha had marked him as a missing Nin and were out for his blood. Yet even as he slept, something inside Naruto was waking up and growing in power. It was on the third week did Naruto awaken, as it was now. "Didn't think that you were going to wake up for a while." Temujin said handing Naruto a cup of coffee, the blonde gulped it down.

"How long has it been? What did I miss?" Naruto questioned. Temujin sighed as he explained their current predicament and needless to say it was hard for the blonde to swallow; Konoha were basically tyrants to the people here, he'd been branded a missing nin, and worse yet there was no way off the island that they were currently on. This was the very definition of being screwed, and he was taking it hard. Flexing his hands, he suddenly found that something else had changed, electricity suddenly expelled from his hand much to their surprise. Looking at his hand he could see the electricity crackling in both hands. "This isn't chakra based." He stated, Temujin had told him that he'd lost his chakra, but this was different; much different. "I can feel it constantly moving in my body my muscles and my head, it feels good." he explained with a smirk as a red and black energy covered his hands as well. Flexing his hands, he sighed. "It's making my hands feel...twitchy and kind of warm." getting up, he peeked out the partially boarded up window. From what he could see, the street was cracked, the windows of abandoned shops were partially boarded up, there were people who were living inside, all in all the place looked like shit. "Kami...what was in that package?" Temujin turned to him.

"That's what I want to know, along with a hell of a lot of other people." he stated.

"Tsunade hadn't told me but she did say that coming here made it an extremely sensitive mission, but this..." he looked to the older blonde. "Temujin you know that I wouldn't do something like this on purpose, right?"

"Of course, I do, but your Hokage on the other hand..."

"You don't really think that she knew this was going to happen and was ready to mark me a rouge shinobi if I survived or not, she wouldn't do something like that." he stated only for the sudden sound of someone exclaiming in pain caught his attention. Looking out the window he saw a woman being harassed by four Konoha shinobi, and the looks in their eyes said that the woman was in for a bad time. "Do you have a hood or something?" Temujin nodded in confusion and pointed to the grey hooded jacket. Naruto promptly put it on, zipped it up, and put the hood on; his face was concealed just enough so that nobody could recognize him.

"Naruto, don't they'll kill you!" the blonde's left hand crackled with electricity. "Son of a bitch!" he followed the blonde who had the sense to go out of the side door. Temujin now lived in the top floor of a destroyed clothes store. The teen was walking straight to the three.

"Just leave me alone!" the black haired young woman exclaimed only to be knocked onto the ground. Blood was coming from her nose, mouth, and head; her face was bruised as well.

"Just shut up, get up, and this'll go a lot easier for everyone." one of the shinobi said pulling her up by the hair. It wouldn't end well for her, she would be found dead in a dumpster at worst, at best she'd be left in an alley beaten and broken.

"Oh, for the love of...boss." the larger man catching the man's attention, he pointed to Naruto though they couldn't see his face. The blonde stood there, he was thinking about how he would handle the situation. He hadn't thought about it when he came out.

"Well look what we have here." the man dropped the woman, she was looking at the blonde with confusion. What was he doing, did he plan on fighting them. "You going to try and be the hero of the day?" he walked to the blonde. "Well, what are you going to do-" the man had gotten too close to the teen and had been hit with an electricity powered punch. Naruto wasn't going to miss the opening, he punched the man in the stomach. Their eyes widened upon seeing their leader fall to the ground, unconscious, and he would be that way for a while.

"Get out of here!" he exclaimed looking at the woman who wasted no time in running away as fast as she could. The remaining shinobi glared at the teen, Naruto's fists crackled with more electricity. 'One down, three to go.' They charged the teen. The blonde was forced to dodge attack after attack with some managing to cut him. 'Wait for it.' one of them went for the kill. 'Now!' he managed to grab the man's arm, his shoulder was stabbed. 'Damnit!' though in pain he grabbed the attacker's wrist and held tight. Letting loose a high voltage of electricity out of his body, he electrocuted the three with the shinobi who wasn't touching him getting hit was a couple bolts as well. They fell to the ground, all three were unconscious while Naruto simply fell onto one knee. Taking the kunai out of his shoulder, he threw it away. He could see the burns they now had, holding metal while being electrocuted; it must've hurt a lot.

"Holy shit, did you see that?"

"He fought back..."

"And won!"

"But they'll come back and they're going to be pissed when they find out."

"She's right, he shouldn't have done anything-"

"They were going to rape and kill that woman, you know that; he saved a life."

Temujin ran over to the blonde and helped him up. "You're lucky they didn't kill you." he looked down at the three shinobi.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he said. "Hold on a second." in a display of what could be called mercy, he piled them next to the dumpster and created cuffs of electricity that kept the four in place; they weren't going anywhere. "Is it like this everywhere?" he questioned.

"I guess, but the bridges to the other islands are down so I don't know." he stated. "What's wrong?" the blonde looked tired, but that was to be expected. The teen looked to the flashing light post, putting his hand to it he absorbed the electricity from it; what power it had anyway. The bloody wound closed up in seconds and the blonde cracked his neck, he looked more energized. "Let's get back inside before other shinobi show up." everyone around them were quick to disperse as well not wanting to stick around. "That was a bad idea you know, they will come back here angry as all hell." he stated. "What then?" Naruto sat down and clutched his head, he really hadn't thought about what would happen after he beat up a team of Konoha shinobi; his only thought had been saving that woman. "Well?"

"I'll fight them too."

"And what about after that? You can't keep fighting them, they'll only come back as long as they think that they can beat you; not to mention you're putting the people around here in danger." Blue eyes widened upon remembering that man's words. "How are you..." he sighed. "How are we going to deal with this?" he questioned.

"The shinobi on this Island, where is their base of operations?"

"They made base in that in-complete high rise building, but getting in there is impossible with the other sections still controlled by squads of shinobi; they'll become reinforcements really fast." he explained. "Not to mention you wouldn't be able to take that base down, you aren't exactly..."

"Strong enough, I know." he stated, he hated having to admit it; to admit that he didn't have the strength to fight. The teen was silent for a few minutes, silently pondering what he should do about their current predicament; he'd already started something, and he couldn't stop until he was dead, or he won. "The nearest squad of shinobi, where are they?" he asked. "I'm going to go and hit them tonight." he stated standing up. "It's a start." Temujin sighed and told where they were. The young man went through his bag and pulled out two black two-way radios, they were half the size of his hand. "Two-Way radios?"

"We need to be able to communicate when you're out there, in case something happens here; like some shinobi coming here." he stated. "Without any weapons or gear, I'm just a normal guy; the best I can do is provide some kind of support."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." he said putting the radio onto a strap that would go across Naruto's chest. "I'll get the blood off the jacket." it was the best thing Naruto had to hide who he really was, but it wouldn't last long considering how Naruto fought.

Empire City - Shinobi Squad Base - Nighttime

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop was a bit harder without chakra, but he managed. The base for the squad that he was going to hit was located inside of the building he was on. Naruto's eyes glowed for a few seconds as he concentrated. Inside of the top floor he saw six glowing blue human figures. He could hear them as well. From he'd heard to so far there was a boat of supplies coming in tomorrow. Weapons and food mostly, but they couldn't spare any shinobi. 'Food, yeah, that's mine now.' his hand crackled with electricity. Inside the building, the shinobi could hear a slight buzzing in their ears.

"What's with this buzzing, it's-" the roof suddenly collapsed with something falling onto the floor. "What the fuck?!" they all drew their weapons, the dust cleared to reveal a hooded Naruto. The blonde slammed both hands onto the floor. "Get that bastard!" the floor was suddenly emitting powerful bolts that electrified the shinobi, each one was hit with more than enough electricity to knock them out and give them a few burns. The six went down. Looking around he saw that they had exactly what he needed and wanted. Immobilizing the six, he grabbed a bag and raided the room; taking all that he could carry. Tonight, he would only get so much sleep, he had a boat to raid.

The Next Day - Empire City

They hadn't seen him coming. A blonde teenager jumping from a rooftop and onto their boat when they reached their destination. Their allies hadn't shown up, only he had. He raided the boat and sent them back, immobilized and beaten; they hadn't seen his face or anything. "Here you go." he was giving out the food that the boat had brought. He could go without food for the time being, but they couldn't and neither could Temujin. Then there were the weapons, he had Temujin take them back to the house; the shinobi weren't getting anything today. It took another hour, but the food was given out. Finally, there was the medical supplies. There were so many injuries, the first one was now in front of him while the others were getting patched up. In front of him was the woman that he'd saved, her injuries were bandaged with her left eye being useless.

"Thank you for saving me." she said.

"I wasn't going to just sit there and let that happen." he said with a smile that she couldn't see. The woman examined his clothes, they were torn and dirty; he fought a squad last night at least that's what she heard.

"Your clothes, do you need them fixed because no offense, but they look like they won't last." she said. "Oh, I'm Nano, Nano Shinonome." she said giving the blonde her name.

"It's nice to have your name, and as for my clothes..." he examined himself. "Yeah, this is all I have since my old clothes are in the dumpster." he chuckled.

"I know someone who can fix them, but she's a bit strange and kind of childish; since the blast she's become rather excitable." she leaned in a bit. "After the blast, she'd been able to do things that she couldn't do before." Naruto gave the woman curious look. "She isn't even a chakra user, she's lived here her whole life."

"She has powers, like me?" he questioned.

"Not exactly, it's better if you come and see it for yourself." Nano said.

Empire City - Abandoned General Store Basement

The General Store was their home and had been abandoned even before the blast. But the basement was where Nano's friend was. "This friend of yours is she smart?" he questioned.

"She's very smart, you'll see." they came to a door. "Please try to be patient." she asked with a nervous smile. The door opened to reveal a large room, it looked like an actual room with white wall and a carpet, but there was the large work bench, large computer, and the many bags of snacks on the floor. Computers were extremely rare in Konoha. Among all of this was a little girl with light-ginger unkempt hair with a cow-lick near the backside of her head. She was wearing a white lab-coat that has no openings on the front or back, and runs all the way to the ground. "Well, it looks like she's sleeping for the day." she whispered. "This is Hakase Shinonome, she's who I was telling you about." Naruto looked to Nano.

"Is she your little sister?"

"No."

"Daughter or adopted daughter?"

"No and no."

"Younger cousin?"

"No, she's my..." Nano sighed and pulled off her left to show that it was artificial. "Creator, I'm kind of an android." she stated only to receive silence, the blonde was trying his best to comprehend what he was seeing and what he'd just heard. "Naruto?" the former shinobi sighed.

"Well, this is a surprise." he said with a smirk. "This kid created you after the blast that gave her powers?"

"No, she created me before the blast."

"I see..." he stared at the sleeping genius child with curiosity. He would have to wait until she woke up. Little did he know; the girl was going to just one of the many allies he would have; all were

going to be just like him.

Chapter 1 End

AN: This isn't a large crossover, but there are obviously characters from other animes (Very few).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hakase Shinonome was indeed childish and rather strange despite being an obvious genius. The girl had taken an instant liking to Naruto and was willing to help him, however, she demanded that he bring snacks every time he wanted something; her work wasn't free apparently. Though she made an exception this time. Naruto's jacket had been scrapped along with his pants, Hakase hadn't liked them apparently. The blonde now wore a form fitting white and blue hooded jacket, but with special additions. Hakase made it so that it wouldn't rip or tear. Then there were the fingerless gloves, they added more concentration to the blonde's powers. Finally, there were his navy-blue pants, they had the same properties as the jacket. All in all, the little girl had been very giving. Now however, Naruto was on a rooftop staring at his target. A squad of Konoha shinobi; there were eight on the island and he'd already taken one out. 'Alright, time to work.' he said seeing his ten targets. Jumping onto the ground, he went in as silently as he could. The kunoichi he was behind turned around only for Naruto to quickly put her in a head lock while covering her mouth. A quick jolt put her out, and the blonde continued. Jolt after jolt, he knocked the shinobi out one by one. Trapping them to the ground as he continued. 'That's all of them.' The shinobi on the island still didn't know who was doing this, all they knew was that it was a single person. Going through what files he found, he saw that Konoha planned on occupying the island for good. But first they were going to make sure that there would be no resistance from the civilians or anyone.

The Next Day - Empire City - Home/Base

"Fifty." Temujin said reading the file. "They're going to publicly execute fifty people just to show that they can, this is insane!" he looked to Naruto. "Your Hokage, she-"

"Might not even know about this, for all we know she could've been replaced after what happened; we don't know if she ordered this for sure." He stated. "I have faith that she at least doesn't know about this, but if she does then she really did send me to die." the thought of Tsunade doing such a thing to him was what gave him nightmares; if she really became his enemy then the other rookies would be his enemies as well. "Anyway, with that many shinobi, I won't be able to take them all on by myself; I need help." Temujin wasn't a fighter anymore, Hakase was still a child, and Nano wasn't really designed to fight. The sound of someone knocking on the door made them freeze. Naruto could see a single blue humanoid figure, but there were what looked like gold veins inside of the person. Just like with Hakase, the girl was just like him; this person might be the same as well. Going to the door ready to defend himself and Temujin if needed, he slowly opened it to see a young man of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He adorned a ruined black cloak. On his back, he carries his weapon's key, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath. "Hi." The blonde greeted.

"Hi." The young man said awkwardly. "Are you, Naruto Uzumaki, the one who's trying to push the shinobi out of Empire City; right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Tatsumi, and I want to help." He stated.

"Why?"

"Because, I've seen this kid of thing before and I can't just sit back and watch it." He stated. "And, we have something in common; the blast brought something out that was inside of us, I can smell it just like you can see it." Naruto was surprised to hear this. "If you need proof, then let me accompany you to one of your—"

"Stay here for the night, tomorrow I'll see your worth." He said with a smirk, the blonde was excited to see what Tatsumi could do.

The Next Day – Empire City – Warren District

They were all being held in a large pin like animals, crowded together with onlookers shouting for their loved ones; children were going to be executed as well. "So, we free the hostages and then take on the shinobi?" Tatsumi asked wanting to confirm the plan.

"It's all I could come up with since it's just the two of us." he stated. "Now..."

"People of Empire City, today we are pleased to announce that Konoha will officially be occupying all of Empire City!" the man exclaimed with a cruel smirk.

"On my mark." the blonde activated his E.E.C while Tatsumi readied himself to jump, Naruto had told him that he needed to avoid killing them. The blonde had no experience in killing much to Tatsumi's surprise. The man continued to speak.

"And so, we will show you all our conviction!"

"Now!" the blonde exclaimed prompting Tatsumi to jump forward, moments later the man was smashed into the ground by Tatsumi's fist. The attack was followed up by Naruto jumping at the pin that held the hostages. He was attacked instantly. Dodging the first attack, he grabbed the man and threw him into his comrade. More came at him only to be electrocuted while Naruto ran to the pin and reeled his right arm back and punched the pin wall upon getting close enough. The cinderblock wall crumbled moments later, revealing the hostages.

"Run!" he exclaimed. They wasted no time in escaping. The shinobi that were about to attack were sent to the ground by Naruto's fists and axe kicks. The blonde could see the many shinobi that were coming at them. "41 left." he said, their many enemies were now clearly visible. "And they look really pissed." he said getting into his fighting stance once more. Tatsumi took a breath and closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them to reveal his slit pupils. The duo charged forward; the shinobi did the same. Pillars of electricity erupted everywhere, while the ground was smashed. The two were an unstoppable force at this point. Any sort of jutsu that as sent their way was blocked or blown away and touching them was nearly impossible. The massive battle calmed down after nearly thirty minutes of fighting. The two teens were standing among their downed enemies, it really was amazing how they managed to keep themselves restrained as to not kill anyone. "What happens now?" the white-haired teen inquired.

"Well, this was a pretty big operation they just tried to pull and with this much effort; their main base on the island must've taken a pretty big hit along with their supply of reinforcements." He looked around. "That's fifty less shinobi to deal with, we need to restrain them before we leave." He stated. "You did pretty good." He stated. As he helped restrain the fallen shinobi, Tatsumi couldn't help but think about what was going to happen next; this was a major win. But what would the fallout be for something like this, they didn't know what Konoha would do after they found out about this, and what about the other islands? The shinobi there were likely going to be prepared for them, but for now they would have to worry about this island and freeing it from Konoha. "These shinobi, they truly are evil." The blonde stated.

"What could drive someone to follow these orders, hell, who gives these orders and why?" he sighed. "So much pointless killing." He said. But, he knew what kind of person could give such an order without a second thought; that person made him sick to his stomach.

A Week Later – Empire City – Nighttime

It was his turn to patrol in order to make sure there were no shinobi near their base/home; though they agreed that they needed to move somewhere bigger. "I haven't seen anyone in hours, but they are still in a bit of a panic after what happened; not to mention what Tatsumi did to that ship." Tatsumi's power was Dragon Physiology which explained why his skin was so hard to pierce, not to mention he could breath fire along with a few other elements. "It's nice to have someone like me around." He said only to stop, the smell of blood caught his attention; looking to his left, his eyes widened upon seeing his friend; Hinata Hyuga. Jumping down, he ran over to her; still there was nobody around. "Hinata." The girl looked to him with a smile only to wince in pain; she was holding her bleeding stomach.

"Naruto-kun, I-I finally found you." She smiled. "I-I knew you were alive—" she coughed up a bit of blood. Looking down at the wound, the blonde saw that she'd been cut deep by something; a sword or a kunai most likely.

"W-what happened to you, what are you even doing here?" he asked carefully moving her hand. "Hold still, I'll heal you." His hands crackled with electricity. "Hold still." The electricity began to flow through Hinata's wound and body. The girl flinched as the healing process did sting a bit as her wound closed up. After a few more moments, the wound was completely healed.

"Thank you." She breathed out; the fatigue was getting to her.

"No problem, now please tell me what you're doing here."

"I needed to find you, they said that you were killed in the explosion." She stated. "Naruto, things have gotten bad out there, and it's not just Konoha; the Land of Fire has been starting fights with the other Hidden Villages. They're killing civilians in smaller villages and towns as examples." She said. "They're even killing their own shinobi who don't agree with the methods or refuse to fight…" she began to shake in fear. "Naruto-kun, our friends are dead." She said much to Naruto's shock. "Sakura was the first when she tried to leave to try and find you; she refused to believe you were dead. And they…" tears began to stream down her eyes. Naruto held her close to his chest. Hinata had almost died trying to get here, and she was lucky that he found her before she could bleed out; yet the big question remained unanswered.

'What the hell is going on?' whatever it was it was big, and there had to be a reason behind it.

The Next Day – Empire City – Warren District – Home/Base

Hinata was pleased to meet Tatsumi and Temujin; granted they were very surprised to see that Naruto had brought a beautiful girl in last night without their knowing. However, the information she provided now shed light into what was going on outside Empire City; things were going straight to hell. "That's why, you're going with Nano." Naruto said looking to the android.

"But, I want to stay with you!" she exclaimed. "I didn't nearly get myself killed in order to find you, and then just get sent away; I won't accept it!" she exclaimed.

"I'm only doing this to keep you safe until the three of us find a bigger home/base, it's pretty cramped in here with three guys, and only two rooms." He stated. "Not to mention, something tells me that our little group here is going to get bigger." He hadn't checked before, but now was the best time to examine Hinata. The blonde could see the blue outline that everyone had, and much to his relief; her veins were gold. 'Wait, why is it concentrated only in her chest.' All of his, Tatsumi, and Hakase's veins were completely gold. 'Maybe, her powers haven't been activated, but why?' he could only guess that it had something to do with the blast; it must've been what activated their powers. However, Hinata wasn't anywhere near the blast so it would explain why she couldn't use her powers. 'Maybe, there's a way to activate her powers without a city destroying explosion.' The blonde couldn't help, but think about what Hinata's power might be; it was such an exciting thought. The blonde didn't know it yet, but their group was going to get a bit bigger very soon; along with various complications between them.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With only so many shinobi left the main base on this island of Empire City was weakened; with a strong enough attack, they could drive the shinobi off the island. It'd been a week since Hinata showed up, and the three had finally found a secure base/home. One of the larger ruined stores connected to a single apartment above it; it was much bigger than where they were living. It didn't take them long to move in, and set up shop. "Alright, listen up." Naruto said. "In two days, we'll be assaulting the main base on the island." He pointed to the designated point on the map that he'd pinned to the wall. "Now, the two of us can't go in head first so we'll take separate routes."

"Alternate routes?"

"That's right, you'll be getting in via the sewers since there a manhole that's located in the back of the base; you'll attack from the back." He said. "While I attack from the sky." he explained.

"Sky?"

"That's right, I'm going to be levitating over the base; once I'm where I want to be I'll drop to the ground and start attacking." He stated. "They'll be more alert at night, so we'll attack in broad daylight." The five were shocked upon hearing this, to attack during the day was insane. "Look, they're expecting to be attacked at night; attacking during the day will take them by surprise and give us a better chance of victory." Unpredictability, this was their advantage; nobody knew what their next move would be, and this was what made them so dangerous. "Tatsumi, make sure you know the sewer route, alright?"

"Not a problem." The assassin said despite not wanting to go through the sewers.

"Good, Hinata." The girl perked up. "Come with me." He left with her quickly following behind. It didn't take a genius to see that the girl liked the blonde, but he probably already knew that; hopefully. The former shinobi were now outside, Naruto was silent for a few moments trying to think about hat he was going to say. "I missed you." Immediately the girl blushed upon hearing this. "And, I'm so happy to see that you don't see me as the bad guy here; it—"

"I never once believed that you would do something like this on purpose!" Hinata exclaimed. "I know you; you aren't a murderer or a traitor." She believed him just as she always did.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." He smiled. "And, I have to say that there's some serious potential in that beautiful body of yours." The girl turned bright red. "I've been watching for a while now, and I really want to find a way to bring it out; with my own hands if possible."

"Y-your hands?"

"That's right." He said getting closer to her, his gaze went to the gold inside of her. "I bet that it's amazing." The girl began shaking as the blonde got closer. Naruto's thoughts went to what Hinata's power might be, the various thoughts made him excited. He looked to Hinata, still smiling. His movements were swift and gentle as he grabbed her hands. "I want you to fight by my side, the three of us could be an unstoppable force; we could drive the shinobi out of Empire City for good." He said.

"But, I can fight by your side the way I am; give me a chance I'm strong enough."

"I know you are, I can see it inside of you, but your powers are still dormant." He said much to Hinata's confusion. "When I find a way to bring them out, you'll become even stronger than you are now; I'm at least five times stronger than I was when I came back." Lifting up his left hand, he concentrated a bit, and moments later he created a rasengan created out of electricity though it looked like a normal rasengan with chakra. "I'm sure you noticed that all my chakra is gone, and these powers replaced it; at least my healing factor is better." He said as the rasengan dispersed. "Then there's this." His hand was covered in an ethereal red and black energy. "I haven't used it yet, but—" the ethereal energy suddenly went inside of Hinata causing him to collapse as well as Hinata.

The girl could feel pain coursing all throughout her body, it was like her insides were on fire. Naruto was straining to catch his breath while Hinata was on the ground in pain. Instinctively he looked to her with his radar vision, he could see that she was changing with her chakra being the first to go. "Hinata—" he reached out to her only wince in pain. "Wait a second, it's coming back." Her chakra coils were gone, but her chakra was coming back only it was mixed in colors; green and blue. A few minutes passed, and Naruto was able to stand once more, but Hinata was unconscious. Though he felt stronger, something more important stood out; he'd just activated Hinata's powers. Picking the girl up, he headed back inside to tell everyone what he'd just done by accident. Sadly, Hinata would be out cold while her body properly changed just as his did.

2 Days Later – Empire City – The Warren District

Naruto was nervous as he prepared to levitate over the main base, it wasn't as big as he thought, but it would still be a serious fight. "Alright, here goes nothing!" the teen ran to the edge of the building and moments later, he floated in the air. Moving faster, and higher; he did his best to not let anyone see him as he was now over the base. He was ready to attack. "Tatsumi, you in position?" he asked speaking into the COMM that allowed Tatsumi, Temujin, and himself to speak to each other.

"Almost, do you want to attack first, or should I?" he questioned.

"I'll go first, you'll know when to come out."

"Wait for the screaming?"

"That's right." They understood each other, and how they fought; Tatsumi was able to rival Naruto. A few more minutes passed.

"I'm in position." Tatsumi stated.

"Alright, here I go!" the blonde let go, and began falling to the ground while his body was coated in unstable electricity. "Thunder drop!" he exclaimed getting everyone's attention. Upon hitting the ground, he sent out a powerful explosion. Everyone caught in the blast were sent to the ground, a single scream echoed as one of the injured shinobi held his broken arm. The ground suddenly exploded from behind the camp, and more screaming was heard as Tatsumi went to work. "Now then, who's first?" the electricity surrounding Naruto's body crackled violently as he entered E.E.C mode. The blonde was suddenly forced to dodge a sword, his eyes narrowed upon seeing his attacker was an Anbu. The two were quick to clash with Naruto creating an electrical blade that came from his hand. Blades began to clash over and over in a battle to land a least one hit. Naruto caught a glimpse of his opponent making hand signs. He erected a polarity shield just in time to block a barrage of fire balls, charging forward, the shield hit the Anbu, and exploded on impact. The Anbu was sent into through the wall that protected the base.

"Behind you!" Tatsumi exclaimed, but it was too late. A sword stabbed Naruto in the back, and came out the other end; the blonde looked down to see the blade sticking out of his chest. His attacker smirked. "Naruto…" the blonde was silent, but the fact that he was still standing was what shocked everyone. The blonde groaned as he did something that shocked everyone even more. Naruto grabbed the blade and pulled it out; he threw the bloody blade to the ground as his wound healed moments later. Naruto had the best healing factor out of everyone, but the sword had been mere inches away from his heart, so he was extremely lucky the blade missed. The blonde looked in back of him to see the kunoichi who stabbed him in the back, she was knocked out moments later.

Going into E.E.C once more, he went on the offense once more prompting Tatsumi to do the same. The shinobi were quick to fight back. Tatsumi allowed the shinobi to rush him; this allowed him to easily take them down. Mobility was crucial as he kept moving while fighting his enemies. But he didn't kill them. As the battle went on, Naruto noticed that his friend was getting very worked up with each passing second; something was wrong.

"Tatsumi, you can—" the young man let out a sudden outburst of power.

"Hu..ma..ns!" he muttered, his teeth now fangs and his nails turning into claws. Faster than any of them could react, he let loose a violent torrent of fireballs. "Hu..mans!" he growled. "Humans!" he exclaimed much to Naruto's confusion, and surprise. Blood suddenly stained Tatsumi's hand, his arm had just gone through a man like wet tissue paper. The young man couldn't help himself, and Naruto knew this.

"So, it's hitting him harder than it hit me, and Hakase." He said knocking another shinobi out. "The feeling, no, the instinct to kill…" Tatsumi was tearing through the shinobi without mercy. "humans." The feeling hit him the first time he fought using his powers, but he was able to snap out of it; he made sure that it wouldn't affect his judgement while Hakase was easily able to suppress it. But, it was hitting the assassin hard and was likely because he was so used to killing his enemies. Holding back like he'd been doing must've been putting pressure on his instincts that he was able to keep under control. But, there was a single thought that none of them could get out of their heads; they were superior to humans. It wouldn't go away. Naruto was snapped from his thoughts when Tatsumi grew a pair of grey wings, the blonde paled and quickly ran away. The explosion could be heard through all the islands, but thankfully it only turned the base into a crater; taking all the shinobi with it. "Well, this should give any remaining shinobi on the island to flee." At least he hoped so.

A Month Later – Empire City – The Warren District – Base/Home – Nighttime

Hinata's chakra had changed immensely as evident by the two colors; green and blue. Her green chakra was more for healing as showed when she healed the wounds of those who had suffered by the hands of the shinobi. She was powerful enough to the point where she was able to cleanse people's bodies of infections and various sicknesses, of course there were some things that she couldn't heal. Then there was her blue chakra, it was what enhanced her intellect, perception, and gave her hyper cognition; this was what allowed her to create safety measures in case of certain incidents that may occur in the future. Then there was Tatsumi, who was more than embarrassed by the fact that he allowed his instincts to take over. The incident forced Naruto to conclude; they would have to kill people as things progressed. They left Hakase out of it of course, she was a child after all; Nano would do her best to keep her creator in the dark. Now however, Naruto and Hinata were relaxing while Temujin, and Tatsumi went out to find some food.

Naruto had his arm around Hinata while she rested her head on his chest. This quiet, this peace; it was what they desired. They didn't have to worry about fighting for the time being as the Warren was becoming better for everyone since people weren't afraid to leave their homes. "Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

"What's going to happen when this is all over, what are we going to do?" Hinata asked wanting to know if the blonde had a long term plan.

"I haven't really thought about it since none of us know what's going to happen during all of the fighting, it could all get really bad or it could become really good; we don't know yet so all we can do is plan piece by piece as time goes on." He explained. "But, there'll be a time when I can think up a long term plan." Hinata was silent for a few moments.

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah." He stated. "I don't know what's coming next and that's what scares me, but the thing that scares me the most is losing more of my friends." He pulled up Hinata's head so that he could look into her eyes. "I don't want to lose—" he was silenced when the girl kissed him.

"Don't worry, you won't lose me." She said. The blonde smiled, her reassurance made him happy. Hinata was shaking as she thought about what to do, she took a deep breath and then pulled the blonde in once more. All Hinata had was what she heard from women in the village. Her tongue swirled around inside the blonde's mouth for a bit before she went for his tongue. 'This is what Naruto-kun's mouth tastes like…' she found herself unable to contain herself as the blonde leaned back, and allowed her to be on top of him. 'I love it!' she silently exclaimed allowing herself to be consumed by her lust for the blonde. Her left hand slipped into his pants causing him to flinch, but Hinata held him in place as she began massaging the blushing teen. He hadn't expected Hinata to become so forceful with her advances; her bravery served to turn him on even more. "Naruto-kun, I want you…inside me." Her face turned completely red upon realizing what she'd just said to the blonde that she had a crush on for so long. Naruto chuckled, and pulled her in.

With Tatsumi and Temujin

The line to get food had been long and they were lucky to even get a loaf of bread, now they were walking home at night. Neither of them liked it as there was the low possibility of being attacked. "Temujin, take the food and run home; someone's watching us." He said handing Temujin the bags of food. "Run!" the blonde was quick to run away as fast as he could. The presence of their stalker stayed, they weren't going to bother going after Temujin.

"Telling that human to run so you can fight me all by yourself." It was a female voice. "Brave…" he turned around only to see that there was nobody there. "but very stupid." he was suddenly pinned to the ground, his face against the concrete. "I'm not going to kill you, because I need you to deliver a message to your leader." All he could see were glowing green eyes, and a power that was crushing him; he would have no choice but to listen.

Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tatsumi came back with a broken arm, four bruised ribs, and cuts all over his body. "You really couldn't follow her speed?" Hinata asked as she finished healing the young man.

"I couldn't even match it, I didn't even manage to touch her." He clenched his fists in frustration. "And she wanted me to give you a message; she wants to meet in four days during the full moon." He said looking to Naruto. "I want to say that it's a trap, but when I brought up the shinobi, she broke my arm." That explained that injury, he said something that must've really pissed her off. "She wants to meet alone, so we'll—"

"No, you won't." he said cutting Tatsumi off, he knew what the teen was going to say, and he would have one of it. "I'm going alone and that's that, I need you to hold down the fort in case something happens." he explained. "Don't worry, I'll prepare and the I'll come back; have some faith in your leader." The blonde smiled.

4 Days Later – Empire City – Warren District – Nighttime

Naruto stared at the crushed of the four-deceased shinobi, they had died very painfully. "I can only guess that you did this?" her power was pressing down on him, it felt very heavy, but what stood out was the bloodlust he could feel. Turning around he found himself looking at a young girl with a youthful face and emerald green eyes, and green hair that naturally curled at the ends. She adorned a black cloak as she had no other clothes.

"This was nice compared to what I wanted to do to these scum." She stated. "Name's Tatsumaki, and I've wanted to meet you for a while, Naruto Uzumaki." She stated.

"Thank you, and it's nice to meet the person who assaulted my friend just to give me a message." He said.

"I simply wanted to meet you alone; he is alright though, I didn't do any permeant damage." She said. "If it makes you feel better I'll apologize to him personally."

"That would only make him feel worse." The blonde stated. "Now, tell me what you want."

"I want to join you in driving the shinobi out of Empire City." She stated stepping closer to the blonde; she was still letting her own power leak out as to impress the blonde. Naruto was silent as he began to consider her request, she obviously didn't like shinobi, she was a conduit like him and the others, and she managed to defeat Tatsumi, so she was obviously strong. But, he wanted to see how she fared in the presence of his own power. Without warning, he let out a burst of his secondary power. Tatsumaki's eyes widened in shock when it hit her; her body was shaking because of the sheer pressure. After a few moments she fell to her knees, she couldn't even lift up her head. 'Such power, he's stronger than I thought.'

'She's really strong, but I don't know what her power is or how good she is at controlling it.' he silently mused. 'But, we need more allies; we can't keep doing this alone.' Tatsumaki let loose more of her power gaining Naruto's attention once more. 'She's stronger than Tatsumi, but I have yet to see her in battle.'

"Well?" She was getting impatient.

"I'd be stupid to say 'no'." he smiled. "I hope I won't regret letting you in."

"Hmph, you're lucky I contacted you in the first place."

'Ah, she's one of those people.' the blonde smiled nervously.

A Week Later – Warren District – Base/Home

Tatsumaki had to admit that living with other people was nicer than she thought, and with her own kind no less; she tried living with humans, but they quickly turned into an annoyance. Back then, she could barely keep her impulses in control. At least here there was only a single human, and she could control her instincts and impulses so that she wouldn't try to murder him. Then there were the others. Hakase and Nano had more of a sibling relationship; though despite being a child Hakase was a genius. Then there was Hinata, the girl was very kind and was the first one to welcome her; granted the former shinobi could easily tell that she was heavily infatuated with the blonde.

For some unknown reason, she had yet to address it. Finally, there was Tatsumi; despite his mostly cheerful disposition; he easily showed how much of a cold-blooded killer he could be when needed. Despite being defeated by her, he didn't let it get in the way of their new partnership. Today was her first meeting, Naruto was going to be giving out orders. "Alright everyone, this is the Neon District, it's the biggest District and it's where the shinobi are keeping their bigger supplies; I'm talking food, and medicine that people need; ourselves as well." He said. "However, there's word of a sickness going around in the Historic District that might spread; it's the reason the bridges haven't come down. This island is separated as well, but we'll be changing that very soon, we're going to lower the bridge here that leads to the Neon District." He explained.

"Good plan, but there's a massive base right in front of the bridge on the Neon side; even if we lower the bridge we won't be able to get across." Tatsumi said. "Taking them head on isn't exactly a sound plan."

"Which is why you are getting across through the manhole on the other side." The blonde said. "You know the sewers like the back of his hand." This wasn't a fact that Tatsumi was proud of considering how he'd lived in Empire City's sewers for a while. "I will be assaulting the base using long-range fire, and then you two will hit them where it hurts."

"The manhole he's talking about is behind their base, where their weapon supplies are." Tatsumi stated. "Including their explosive tags, so we can blow up at least half their base." He sighed.

"Exactly, now get plenty of rest, because we're heading out tomorrow." He said. Tatsumaki would be coming with him so she could see him in action.

The Next Day – Empire City – Warren District

Naruto and Tatsumaki stood in front of the bridge that had yet to be lowered, waiting so that the blonde could do his part. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm always ready." She stated.

"Perfect." He said just as the bridge suddenly began to lower. "I hope you enjoy the show." He said stepping forward onto the bridge when it was fully lowered; his eyes widened upon seeing the base. "Huh, it's bigger than I expected." He stated with a smirk. "That just means I have a bigger target; now I just have to wait for the signal." A few minutes of silence passed before a massive explosion erupted from behind the base. Concentrating a mass amount of electricity into his left hand, he aimed forward until it looked to be unstable. "Fire." The blonde let loose a missile of electricity the size of his head. Immediately afterwards he put up a polarity wall. The explosion was massive, those who were killed by the explosion were killed by the shockwave that turned them into red stains on the ground. As the dust cleared, Naruto saw Tatsumi in action, there were still shinobi alive, and they had the young man was surrounded, but he didn't seem phased at all. "I'm guessing elemental breath, but which one?"

"Elemental Breath?"

"Because of his Dragon Physiology, Tatsumi has access to the other elements including electricity, but he can only use them as breath attacks." Tatsumi inhaled for a second before letting loose a stream of ice from his mouth all around him. The shinobi who were hit were frozen in place, their temperature being −250.5 °F each. They all shattered seconds later. "Like that." He said.

Tatsumi let out a quick burst of fire that burned a kunoichi alive; her skin melting within seconds. The young man coughed into his hand before going back to fighting, using Incursio to cut down anyone and everyone who was its master's enemy. Naruto used precision shots to take out any who tried to flee. When the battle was won, and the last shinobi fell; they would see that nobody managed to flee. "That was quicker than expected, and there was at least a 200 of them; maybe more." Tatsumi said yawning. Tatsumaki couldn't deny that they were strong together.

"It's gone"

"They destroyed it"

"We don't have to be afraid anymore?"

"But what about—"

"Shut up, and be grateful!"

They were all grateful for what the four conduits had done. The shinobi in the now destroyed base had been tormenting them in unspeakable ways; ways that Tatsumi had seen before/ He would take care of such matters personally.

A Week Later – Empire City – Warren District – Home/Base

Getting power back into a single section in the Neon District had been quite an annoyance as Naruto had to go through the sewers in order to get to the substation. The first one had been guarded unlike the ones in the Warren District. On the rooftop stood Naruto, Tatsumi, and Tatsumaki; it was time to spar. Tatsumi would go first. "Incursio!" Tatsumi exclaimed. The dust cleared to show the now transformed Tatsumi. His now dark grey armor was more segmented and had a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and the spear was much larger than before. What's more was his glowing slit green eyes and the pair of large wings on his back. The green haired conduit could feel Incursio's power, but it was mixed with Tatsumi's dragon physiology; conduit power mixed with a teigu.

A mouth opened to reveal his sharp teeth. His eyes suddenly widened, and he put his guard up. He was right to do so as he was able to block a rather hard kick from the blonde. Retaliating, he cut the blonde's cheek only for him to smirk, and disappear from sight. Having such enhanced senses allowed him to block attack after attack, the blonde was getting faster. Dodging a punch, he went on the offensive and attacked. His spear cut into the blonde multiple times, and he was able to kick the blonde back causing him to falter just long enough for Tatsumi to let loose a stream of powerful flames. Naruto's polarity wall was broken, and he suffered a gut punch that sent him onto the rooftop of another building.

Tatsumaki could see that while Tatsumi was very strong, he had a bad habit of wearing himself out too quick with those attacks. Breaking Naruto's polarity wall was extremely hard when the blonde was using it at full power, but that wasn't the case right now. "That's pretty good, if I was someone else then I'd be seriously injured right now, but…" The blonde stood up as ethereal red and black energy coated his body. His wounds healing in mere seconds. "I'm not someone else." He smirked. A sudden kick to the face that he hadn't been able to sense, the attack had been powerful enough to nearly break his neck. Recovering quickly, he attempted to attack, but the blonde wouldn't allow it. Naruto proceeded to unleash a barrage of attacks on Tatsumi, eventually reverting Tatsumi back into his normal form. The assassin fell onto his back in minutes, he lasted longer than before. Tatsumi's wounds healed, but he was worn out; comparing Naruto to anyone else was a bit difficult. Akame was a good example, she could probably match Naruto's speed. Though he hated to admit it, Esdeath's teigu might be able to stand up to Naruto's enhanced hand to hand attacks; the blonde wasn't invincible, but he was damn hard to beat. He still hadn't seen Tatsumaki in action, so he couldn't compare her to the blonde. "That was pretty good." He stated before looking to the female conduit. "I'll test you tomorrow night." He said much to the girl's surprise, she didn't think that the blonde would want to test her strength himself.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto and Tatsumaki stood a few feet away from each other, the latter being nervous, she wanted to show Naruto that he wouldn't regret letting her join him; he wanted to fight her at night when she had the advantage. "Now, this is a simple spar so let's try not to destroy everything." The girl nodded in affirmation. 'All right, I'm not exactly sure what she can do.' He went into E.E.C and disappeared.

'Electrokinetic Invisibility, I can't see him, but…' she avoided a downward punch that smashed into the ground. 'I can still sense him!' She said before sending him into the building via powerful psychokinetic blast.

"Telekinesis, that-" he was sent into another building. "explains the bodies." he said before dashing at her. The young girl was dodging more and more attacks, going faster and faster each time. Moving a few feet away, she avoided spikes of electricity that would've pierced her. Naruto was visible once more, and she took the opening. The ground violently rose and the blonde was sent into the air before being slammed down, hard. 'He can only generate so much electricity on his own, so wearing him out is the best course of action.' She was correct as she sped up, their moves couldn't be seen by the normal eye; even seasoned shinobi would have trouble following them. 'There!' her hand went straight to his chest, she was going to repel him. Naruto smirked despite the pain he grabbed her arm and began to drain her bio-electricity. 'He's draining me, I have to get away!' she struggled until she was able to get free. Naruto's injuries healed, but he held his head in pain. Backing away, he cringed as the electricity inside of him began to run rampant. "Hey are you alright?" he backed away. His electricity turned red, after a few moments he regained himself and took a few breaths before looking at the girl. "Your electricity, it's…red."

"I feel stronger." He stated. "Absorbing some of you made me stronger." He said, red electricity crackling around his body.

"Taking in my energy made your stronger, I shouldn't be surprised." she said before looking her left arm, it was grey, and it looked like it was about to shrivel up. He walked up to her.

"It'll be fine, hold on." the green aura around her intensified for a few moments; the result being her arm being healed. "You, Tatsumi, and Hinata aren't the only ones who can heal themselves." she stated with a proud smirk. The blonde let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank kami, now let's head home." He said, she nodded before flying back. Naruto, had seen only a bit of the girl's abilities, but he learned two things. She was faster than Tatsumi in his transformed state, and she could kill in a single attack if she wanted to; he had to wonder if she could tear apart metal. He would find out later as time went on. But Tatsumaki's mind went to her little chat with Hinata.

 _"I think I might've misheard you." Tatsumaki said, now blushing profusely upon hearing Hinata's words._

 _"I said that I'm willing to share Naruto-kun with you." Hinata repeated. "I've seen the way you look at him, it's the same way I do." She smiled. "I'm not surprised, and since Naruto is, well Naruto; it's only natural that he would have a harem." The green haired teen couldn't believe what she was hearing and coming from Hinata of all people. "So?" she was silent for a few moments; she couldn't deny that the blonde was very attractive and not just in the looks department._

 _"I-I'll think about it, but...don't think that you can have him all to yourself!" her eyes widened upon realizing what she'd just said. "Hold a second, I didn't mean it like that." her blushing face made Hinata laugh a bit._

The Next Day – Empire City – Warren District – Home/Base

Tatsumaki slept in the bed that Naruto had gotten for her; she shared a room with Hinata. It was the first good nights sleep she'd had in a long time. Since there were no assignments that needed to be done, everyone was doing their own thing. She was currently in the living room, with Tatsumi who was examining his sword, Incursio. "You've been looking at that weapon for a while now, it looks like it's in perfect shape to me." She said; Tatsumi chuckled.

"I know, but I've noticed that using it makes my natural instincts go crazy after 7 minutes; Incursio is made from the body of a dragon, and its destructive nature passes onto to me after a few minutes whenever I use that fusion form." He explained. "That's why I've decided to not use that form unless it's absolutely needed against a foe that's stronger than my normal form; I'm making it my trump card even though Incursio can make me invisible like Naruto." He explained. "Esdeath…"

"Esdeath?" She now sported a questioning look. "I think I've heard of her, I used to live in the North; how I ended up here is still a mystery."

"They call her the Empire's Strongest, and I'm tempted to say that she deserves that title."

"You think that she's stronger than Naruto, don't make me laugh, as if a human could pose an actual challenge to a conduit." she said. "Even if it is that woman, she wouldn't be able to beat him."

"The way he is now, he needs to get stronger if he wants to take her down, but he doesn't have to worry about her; because I'll be the one to kill her." He stated. 'Sorry Akame, but I'm stealing your kill.' He looked to the telekinetic conduit. "Naruto, got stronger when he absorbed a little bit of your bio-electricity, right?"

"That's right, why?"

"I was wondering, do you think he would get stronger if he did the same to another conduit?"

"You would willingly offer yourself to him?" she asked.

"I'm only asking; I bet he thinks that trying it with anyone else would kill them." He said. "But, since you and I have the strongest life force out of everyone, it makes sense that you survived."

"You believe that you would survive."

"Hakase and Hinata wouldn't survive the process; Hakase is still a child." He explained. "Remember, I have have Physiology powers and your healing would allow you to survive as you already know."

"It explains why we're able to even make Naruto bleed." She said.

"Maybe, either that or he's holding back against us." If the latter was true, then it was possible that Naruto had much more power than he let on. The female conduit perked up. "What's wrong?" Tatsumaki closed her eyes for a few moments, and her eyes widened. It was faint, but she could sense two of their own; she could tell that they had yet to be activated.

"It would seem that our numbers are going to grow, how exciting." She said. The two left, they would bring their fellow conduits back before anything bad could happen to them.

With Tatsumi & Tatsumaki

"Are you going to be able to fight, if we have too?" he asked.

"I'm fine." They turned the corner to come face to face with the two un-activated conduits; Tatsumi paled. "Hello ladies." She greeted. One was a young girl with long black hair that reached down to her knees and red eyes. She adorned a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. The one next to her was a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. She has big pink eyes. She wore a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes. Both were carrying weapons.

"Mine…Akame." Tatsumi stared at them with widened eyes.

"Tatsumi, you're alive." Akame said in shock. "But, we saw you die."

"I didn't die, I was sent here." He laughed. "I thought I'd never you guys—" Mine tackled him and buried her face in his chest. "Mine."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she looked up at him. "You made everyone believe you were dead, and I…I." Tatsumi held her close.

"I'm sorry, if I could've let everyone know that I was alive; then I would've." He stated.

"And now I'm…" she began to cry.

"Sorry—"

"Don't just say that you're sorry, just shut up." Akame and Tatsumaki watched the two, the assassin smiled; their friend was alive and well. That grave they made for him was now pointless. Thunder began to roar overhead.

"Maybe we should go back." The Tatsumaki said.

Empire City – Warren District – Home/Base

Naruto couldn't help but find the situation funny, the two un-activated conduits were two of Tatsumi's friends that he spoke so highly of. After introducing everyone and telling them what they were doing, Naruto asked what they were doing here. "Lubbock killed the Prime Minister's son and survived." Akame stated. "This resulted in the Revolutionary Army gaining more support, but it's forcing us to lay low." Akame explained, she smiled. "Chelsea managed to kill one of the Jaegers and managed to escape with her life; so no more of us have died." Tatsumi had no words to describe how happy he was.

"Do you know where the others are?"

"Yes, but we aren't too come back until ordered." Mine stated. The sudden sound of footsteps running up from the meeting room caught everyone's attention.

"Shinobi are crossing the bridge, over a hundred of them; they're going to invade!" Nano exclaimed.

"Looks like we're going to go non-stop today." The blonde said standing up. "Tatsumi, Shalltear; let's go I wanted to wait until tomorrow night, but it looks like we're hitting those bases today." The two were quick to follow. "Tatsumi, can you—"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be able to stay in control." He said, the three left with Akame following them while Mine stayed behind to protect the base/home. In the back of his mind he had to wonder about the deaths of all of Naruto's friends, and the fact that his friends were still alive. Did Naruto's friends die so that his could live; it felt that way.

Empire City – Warren Island – Bridge

Looking at the massive forces of shinobi, Naruto frowned; they really were going to invade. "I count 121, their numbers are small compared to that base we destroyed." Naruto stated.

"I'll wipe them out in a single attack." Tatsumaki said.

"Let's see it." The blonde said prompting her to fly high into the sky. Standing in front of the bridge, she smiled at the army of shinobi. The conduit put a single hand forward.

"Your kind have no place here, you will leave." The girl sent forward a massive telekinetic blast. Flesh was torn from bone, bones were shattered into tiny pieces, blood and viscera were splattered all over the bridge. 121 shinobi were now dead, and all it took was a single attack. The three jumped down onto the ground.

"That was amazing, it made a mess, but it was amazing nonetheless." Naruto praised.

"Of course it was amazing." she said.

"Alright, Tatsumi, you know where your target is, right?"

"Yeah, it's on the east side." He turned to Akame. "Come on!" the girl nodded and ran with him. As his friend, Akame was happy to fight by Tatsumi's side as his friend and comrade.

"Tatsumaki?"

"Norther side."

"And I've got the west side; meet us back here when you're done."

"I will." she said before heading off to her target. The blonde cracked his neck before he did the same.

With Tatsumi & Akame

Seeing the base in the distance, Tatsumi prepped himself. "Akame, get behind me so I can get rid of that wall." He said, while wisps of fire came from his mouth. Not wanting to be caught in whatever attack Tatsumi was about to do, she slowed down and stayed behind him. Taking a deep breath, he held it in for a few moments before exhaling a stream of flames. Though the wall had increased protection due to the seals placed all around it; it was blown open by the flames. They were greeted by a barrage of explosive shuriken and kunai that were dodge easily when they split up. Upon getting into the base, they were attacked from all sides. "Incursio!" Tatsumi exclaimed, the transformation made some of the shinobi freeze in absolute fear. Akame went into action with Murasame. Being as fast as a seasoned Jonin, she began cutting shinobi down left and right.

Tatsumi was doing the same. Pulling his hand from the chest of a male shinobi, he did a quick; slicing 6 enemies in half. Taking a quick breath, he exhaled a stream of electricity; those hit had their insides burned. As time went on, the two found themselves bathed in the blood of their enemies. The last shinobi fell, and Tatsumi quickly went back to his normal form. This base was secured.

With Tatsumaki

Now at the entrance of the base, she decided to have fun with her prey who were now attacking her. "Stop." a small blast tore through a group to the left. Taking their weapons, she sent them back at their users. Any jutsu that threatened her were rendered useless as they couldn't damage her. Her orbital field made sure of that, it aloud her to send the attacks back or simply destroy them. As an insult, she was standing in the middle while simply floating a few inches above the ground.

"M—monster!" someone yelled.

"Well, to you I may seem like a monster, but I am far from being a monster." She said still smiling. "I am a conduit, a higher being, and superior to you humans in every way." She said before flying into the air once more. "I'm bored." The blast turned the large base into nothing but a crater. "What a waste of my time

With Naruto

This would be the perfect time to test his new power, he would wipe this entire base out using a single attack. Red electricity crackled around him, he concentrated, and thunder roared in the sky. "Here it comes." He opened his eyes. "Lightning strike!" it was painless, and more than they deserved in his opinion. The red lightning strike was massive, and much bigger than its target. Nothing was left, only a deep smoldering crater. "My power truly has grown, I wasn't able to do that before; hell, I never imagined that I could do something like this." He said looking up at the sky; the sun was coming out. "What a nice day." He said walking away with a smile. The blonde wouldn't say it out loud, but he enjoyed killing the shinobi.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

205, that's how many people had died in a single week, and this time they couldn't blame the shinobi. "It's become a full-blown plague." Akame said. "Have they begun to create a cure?" Naruto nodded 'no'.

"The shinobi can't make heads or tails of it, that's why everyone's so nervous around the city; it's confined for now, but that could change in an instant." The blonde stated. "It hasn't gone airborne yet so we're all safe, but the shinobi are freaking out to the point where they're getting sloppy, it's the reason we're going to hit the harder than we ever have before." He circled their target causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Naruto that's their main base."

"That's right, with everything they've lost this base stands alone; despite how it looks it weak." He stated. "They're putting up a front like this is their most secure base, but with everything that they've lost to us; they're on their last leg." He explained. "This is our only chance, one final attack that'll wipe them out for good."

"Even if we manage to get them out of Empire City what's to stop them from sending more troops in from the bridge that actually gives them access to this island and therefor the other islands?" Akame questioned.

"Simple, we're going to keep that bridge raised and destroy their half of it." Tatsumi stated. "Security measure are already being put in place to make sure they don't try anything on their side; we've already told the people on this island about our plan." This explained why she'd seen certain groups of people going into the deserted part of the island where the building were destroyed along the streets; they'd been carrying seeds and such. Were they planning on creating crops when the shinobi were gone? It would be the best time to do so. "Akame, Mine; will you help us in this final attack?" he asked. Tatsumi wasn't going to pressure either of them into saying yes; granted he wanted them to be with him during the final battle.

"It would be our pleasure." Akame said.

"Good, now then, let's get you both prepared for the fight; we don't want to take any chances." He said. "Follow me, Tatsumi you too" They followed the blonde outside, the four of them went a ways away from the home/base.

"Naruto what's going on?"

"I'm going to activate the conduit genes inside of your bodies." He said activating his secondary power. "Just like I did with Hinata; I hope it doesn't sound like I doubt your abilities, but I want to ensure your survival." He smiled. "I'd rather not have anyone of my people die in the fight." The red and black aura surrounded him and then the two girls. "This might sting a bit, but it'll hurt like hell for me." He sighed. After a few moments, the three were consumed by an explosion that broke the glass and created a small crater around them. When the dust cleared, all three were on the ground unconscious.

"That feeling, no, that power was…" it was the first thing he felt when he was consumed by that explosion that brought him here.

3 Days Later – Empire City – Neon District – Nighttime

Five conduits stood on a single tall building, staring at their target, it was massive, and their last target for a long time. "No survivors, I take it?" Tatsumaki asked, she now adorned the outfit that Hakase made for her. She wore a form-fitting black dress with long sleeves, and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes.

"None, this ends today." He said. "Akame, are you faring well?" the girl looked down at Murasame, the sword had a dark purple aura around it. This was a result of Akame's power; Demon Physiology. The girl thought that it suited her because of the sword and her past as a cold-blooded killer. She was drawing power from all the negative emotions that it'd absorbed from all those it killed. Hate, fear, despair, and so many more emotions were stored into the blade, and it gave her a boost to her newfound skills. But, it hurt to draw on Murasame's cursed trump card.

"I'm fine." She said. "Mine?" the pink haired girl nodded 'yes'. Mine had it much easier, Nephilim Physiology fit her; at least that's what she said. Conduit physiology powers were popular apparently, that or it was rare, and they simply got lucky. Akame looked to Tatsumi, he had decided to try and not activate Incursio because of what it did to him.

"Alright, let's go!" he exclaimed dashing forward with Tatsumi, Akame, and Tatsumaki. The wall surrounding the main base was made of metal, but that didn't matter. Mine's bullets created a massive opening. A barrage of weapons and jutsu were sent at them. They learned from their other losses." He said erecting a polarity shield that didn't waver. "But they decided to change too late; Tatsumi, Akame!"

"Right!" Akame jumped onto Tatsumi's back, he flew into the air; they were headed for the other side of the base.

"Are, are you ready?" he looked to the frowning girl.

"I told you, I'm always ready." She said.

"Good." The blonde let down the polarity wall and the two jumped over the barrage of attacks and into the base.

"The Tornado of Terror!" someone exclaimed upon seeing the green haired girl, the man fell onto his ass upon seeing the hooded Naruto; she was quite fond of the title her enemies had given her. The man's head was promptly cut off. Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he began to fight the shinobi as well. Her title wouldn't matter because nobody would be alive to spread it. A whip of red electricity fatally electrocuted more shinobi while a polarity shield kept him easily cut down those who got close to him with a sword made of electricity, before throwing it away causing it to explode.

With Tatsumi and Akame

The ground was covered in bodies and blood as the two assassins did what they did best. Tatsumi's wings were able to cut through flesh as well. Breathing ice, he froze those in front of him before letting out a loud roar that shattered them. "W—we can't beat them!" a man exclaimed. "The Silver Dragon." Tatsumi's sword tore through more shinobi faster than the man could followed. "The Crimson Demon." Such titles fit the two conduits. The last thing he saw were Akame's crimson eyes before she threw a sword of black flames into his face; hell-fire from her would set fire to your very soul. Shots from Mine went into the shinobi who were going to use jutsu. Akame began to enjoy the slaughter as the battle went on much to her distress. Thunder began to violently roar overhead, it was red.

"Time for us to get out of here!" Tatsumi exclaimed. Akame jumped onto his back, and the young man flew away as fast as he could.

Empire City – Neon District

They'd gotten away from the base for good reason. "Here it comes, Naruto's most powerful attack." Tatsumaki said. When it hit, it was completely silent, but the power was overwhelming. The shockwave forced them to hold onto the building for dear life and looking at it wasn't an option as it was too blinding. After a few seconds more, the attack ended and all that was left was a deep crater where the massive base once stood. In the middle of it was Naruto Uzumaki, his eyes suddenly widened, and he teleported away. Tatsumi suddenly turned to where he knew Naruto was going.

"Oh no." he frowned. "Something happened—" Thunder violently roared overhead once more, but in the distance, they could hear Naruto.

Empire City – Warren District – Base/Home

Three shinobi lay dead on the ground, Hakase was inside crying with Nano comforting her, and Naruto was holding a bleeding Hinata in his arms. They attacked while he and the others were away; Hinata naturally tried to defend Hakase and Nano. The girl managed to kill the attackers, but not before being fatally wounded so much so that she couldn't heal herself. Something had been imbedded deep into her stomach. "Naruto." She smiled. "I'm so happy that I could proudly stand beside you in your cause." Blood began to spill from her mouth, Naruto didn't get a chance to speak. "Hm, I'll get to see our friends again." She looked to the door. The others were standing there with horrified expressions, her smile didn't waver; her eyes went to Tatsumaki and she mouthed something that made her clench her fists. Hinata looked back up to Naruto. "I love you so much." She touched his cheek, he held her hand. "Keep them safe, all of them, promise me."

"I—I promise." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Good, that's good…" her heart stopped beating, and his cries could be heard all throughout the district.

"Hinata…" Tatsumaki only felt two emotions, hatred and sadness. 'Humans did this, they killed Hinata and made Naruto cry.' She silently stated, her hatred began to take over. Naruto's crying suddenly ceased.

"Tatsumi, Tatsumaki; I want you to hunt down every remaining shinobi and kill them." He looked at them with slit eyes. "This will never be forgiven." The two conduits didn't argue or object; they felt the same way. It wouldn't take them long to finish off the remaining shinobi. Hinata's body was cremated the next day.

A Month Later – Empire City – Warren District – New Home/Base

Things had gotten better after all the shinobi were wiped out granted the Historic District was still a mess that nobody could figure out, but for now they had to focus on another matter. A messenger from the revolutionary army had come to find Mine and Akame, Najenda was calling everyone back because the army was finally ready to storm the Capital. There was a problem though, his ship had been destroyed by someone who was following him. "So, someone from the Empire is here?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely, and I don't like the feeling I'm getting." Tatsumi said. "Do you know where they are?"

"Well, I got a glimpse of their ship crash near the island over there." He said pointing at the Historic District.

"If they're there and still alive then they're going to get infected for sure." Akame stated.

"And if they somehow manage to lower the bridge trying to find you…" Mine didn't have to finish her sentence; the implication was obvious. The possibility of a full-on plague was now very real, and now they had to make sure that didn't happen. Somehow.

Empire City – Historic District 

She was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her Teigu. This woman held the title as the Empire's Strongest, Esdeath; she and four others had come with the goal of killing a very important messenger from the revolutionary army. But not before getting everything, they could out of him. "General, we don't even know where he is; is it possible he died?" Wave asked.

"No, I saw him swimming away from the wreckage." Esdeath stated.

"Then we just have to find him now, um, which island do you think he's on?" Wave asked.

"Not sure, we'll have to split up and search all three." She said. 'Hm, why do I get the feeling that Tatsumi is on one of these islands?' she smirked. Something told her that she was correct.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mine wasn't happy about it, and the same went for Akame; but it was understandable considering the situation. Neither of them could leave the base/home, the only reason he was allowed to leave was because his face wasn't on a poster telling people that he was a part of Night Raid; he was safe. The young man was currently patrolling the Warren District in search of anyone from the Empire; they should stand out in sight. And smell, he was so glad that nobody made any dog jokes about him. And he continued to walk, he took notice of the bridge that once connected them to the Elemental Nations, he destroyed the other half as planned. "This is taking a long time." He said with a sigh. "I know this is going to sound bad, but I kind of hope they got sick and died already." The young man came to the more populated area of the Warren District. "It's been six hours now, but then again the Warren is kind of big and I have to take my time." He would rather be back home with Mine. "I wonder if they'll have a distinct smell to them, maybe they're someone I know." He wondered. "It would really suck if the Jaegers were the ones who came here, thankfully I already have a good lie and story to explain why I'm here, but what are the chances of that?" he laughed. Turning a corner, he bumped into someone. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." He apologized looking to the person who was smiling and staring at him. The young man paled upon seeing who it was. "Esdeath." He said. 'And, I decided to leave Incursio back home.'

"Tatsumi." The way she said his name made him shiver. "Out of all the places in the world, we meet here of all places; outside the Empire." She grabbed his shoulders. "It would seem that there's no such thing as coincidence; only fate!" her grip was like iron. "Tell me, what are you doing here?" now was his chance to use his lie.

"I came here to help a friend of mine, he got involved this whole invasion thing, and I've been helping him ever since." He said. "It's nothing too big really, and since it doesn't have anything to do with the Empire I figured that it would be alright to go all out."

"Nothing too big, I heard that there were thousands upon thousands of invading soldiers." She said.

"That's kind of an—"

"At first, I didn't care, but then someone described a hero known as the Silver Dragon; a young man with green eyes and amazing skills with a sword, and word said that he came from the North." She touched his cheek. "Sounds like a certain someone I know."

"Alright, it as something big, but why does that matter?"

"It means that I can officially say that you weren't the one that Wave fought when you fist ran away." She stated. "Now, I can officially say that you aren't part of Night Raid."

"You thought I was part of Night Raid?"

"I was suspicious at first, but now my doubts can put to rest." She said pulling him into a hug.

"That's nice and all, but now I must report to my boss that someone from the Empire is here; it's nothing personal, but I have to follow orders." He stated. "There is a chain of command here even though there are so few of us." Being part of the military herself, she understood Tatsumi's reason for having to report her presence. "Are the other Jaegers here as well?" she nodded 'yes'. The young man turned around and took a deep breath. "Tatsumaki!" he yelled. After a few moments, the female conduit teleported a few feet away from them.

"We have Comms for a reason, so you didn't need to yell!" she exclaimed in annoyance before noticing Esdeath. "So, who's this?"

"General Esdeath of the Empire, and the leader of the Jaegers; they've come to Empire City for a simple mission that won't take long." He said. "I'll be overseeing their activity so please report that there's no reason to worry."

"I'll tell him immediately." She said before teleporting away.

"That was Tatsumaki the Tornado of Terror." He said turning to Esdeath. "So why are you here."

"Simple, a messenger from the Revolutionary Army fled here, and we're to interrogate and kill him." She stated. "I take it that your Commander won't interfere?"

"I'm overlooking your movements, so I'm basically handling you so that nobody has to worry." He stated. "The Commander wants to keep the peace while trying to find a cure to the sickness in the Historic District, it's the island that's isolated from the others." He explained. "Now, let's go find your target…wait where are the others?" he paled, he'd completely forgotten about the other Jaegers.

"Don't worry, they're smart enough to avoid getting into trouble; they aren't children."

Empire City – Neon District

At first, they didn't understand why the people were so warry of them, but then they learned about Konoha shinobi invading Empire City. The 4 of them were very much new and were suspicious looking. But, they got lucky and got someone who was willing to talk to them and give them information. Of course, the informant knew nothing about what was going on in the North, but this was to be expected. "So, does anyone know what the messenger looks like?" Wave asked.

"I only caught a glimpse of the guy, but not his face." Seryu stated. "He could've ditched his clothes and gone into hiding." Her suspicions held merit, and that's what made things worse. Not to mention, people seemed to be genuinely creeped out by her and Koro.

"Maybe, we'd be better off asking one of those heroes that these people look up to so much." Run said. "They probably know about everything that goes on here, we just have to find one of them."

"And how would we even find one of them?" Wave questioned. "Nobody knows where their base is, and what makes you think that they'll even talk to us; they'll probably know that we're outsiders." He sighed. "Who knows, maybe they'll see us as a threat to this place and try to kill us; so, what do we do?" They had no idea what to do next aside from keep asking around.

Empire City – Warren District – Home/Base

Akame had to constantly keep Mine from biting off her own fingernails, the girl looked ready to snap at any moment. Tatsumi was out there with Esdeath, he was going to have to keep up the friendly act as to keep the sadist woman from doing anything rash. Esdeath was dangerous enough without the other Jaegers here, and worse yet was the fact that she was in love with Tatsumi. The young man was loyal, but there was a chance that he was going to be backed into a corner and he would have to do something rash to protect them. "Maybe I should turn myself in, it's not like I have any important information; I'm just a messenger after all so it's not like—"

"We aren't handing you over to them, you know what will happen to you." Akame said.

"I know but dragging it out like this is too risky for everyone, including the people here; they know peace and I don't want to take that away from them." He stated. "If my death means that none of them will get hurt then I'll gladly accept my fate, no matter how painful it will be; besides it's not like they'll actually be able to take me alive." He touched his chest. "I've made sure of that." He smiled. "Ms. Bloodfallen, can I ask you for a favor?" he asked. The Jaegers were stranded here just like he was, neither of them had a boat, but Naruto had said that there was a possibility that he could get Mine, Tatsumi, and Akame back to the North in time for the final assault.

Empire City – Neon District

Tatsumi silently cursed when Tatsumaki showed up and told them about her seeing the messenger heading to the abandoned part of the Neon District. The guy was going to give himself up, but not without a fight. Tatsumi and Esdeath were in the abandoned part of the Neon District, where there were fallen and destroyed buildings. "Does this feel like a trap?" he asked.

"No, it feels like a last stand." She stated. "The blast did so much damage despite being on another island." Looking around, she could rarely see a few bones and such scattered around.

"Well, the Historic District got it worse, with the sickness originating from there and all; that's why it's cut off from the other islands you know." He explained. "Nobody goes in or out, granted it's not like anyone can actually get there."

"Yes, no one can get in or out." Esdeath said just as Tatsumi stopped. The messenger was just standing there, staring at them, smirking for whatever reason. "A final stand indeed, he really thinks that he's going to survive this."

"You know it's actually kind of funny!" the man exclaimed. "The Empire's Strongest and her crew are all the way out here, stranded just like me; with no boat or any other way to get back home!" Esdeath frowned, the man was right, she and the others were stranded. "The Empire will fall in a few days…" he now sported a wide smile. "We're going to assault the Capital with everything we have, and without you there, heh, we win!" he crushed something in his mouth, Tatsumi was the only one who heard it. "You have 10 seconds." Tatsumi's eyes widened, and he grabbed Esdeath, and ran. "It's over." Tatsumi transformed just in time avoid being killed by the large explosion, he was flying in the air while carrying the General bridal style. Looking back, they saw a deep crater where the man once was.

"He didn't care if he lived or died anymore, not when he realized the situation." Tatsumi said floating back down.

"Stranding me and the others here while the Capital is assaulted, he was bait." She said. "And, he succeeded in his mission." She held tight even when Tatsumi was on the ground. "It took us days to get here on boat, and even if we managed to get back; it'll be too late."

"So, you're stranded here just like he said, my ride here was destroyed by the shinobi." He lied. "What now?" he asked, thankfully Esdeath finally let him put her down; this allowed him to turn back to normal. For once in her life, she was stuck, she didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

"I'll find my Jaegers, and we'll figure something out." She said.

"Well, good luck to—"

"General Esdeath!" there it was, the voice of the young woman that Tatsumi hated more than Esdeath. "We finally found you!" Seryu and the other Jaegers were running to them.

"I should be going, I have to report this to the Commander." He said before walking away.

"Was that Tatsumi?" Wave asked narrowing his eyes. "What's he doing here?"

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is the bad news I have." She said before explaining their situation; none of them were happy about it.

Empire City – Warren District – Home/Base – Nighttime

The Jaegers were now stranded in Empire City; this was just as bad as having the shinobi here. Esdeath only served to make things worse, the woman was extremely dangerous. But there was good news. They had a way back to the North, Naruto's ability to teleport could get them back. Now they knew when the assault was going to happen, so they could be there to help end the fighting. But, they would find that there was more bad news to come; after the assault.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Lemon

Chapter 8

Being reunited with his friends was something Tatsumi had wanted for a long time now, and he had so much to tell them. And though the 3 days he spent with them before the assault didn't feel like enough time, he knew what was coming, and what he had to do. Leone, Akame, and himself had been sent into the Palace using the maps provided to them by Lubbock. The guards who got in their way had been quickly dealt with. "I have to say, I'm loving this new look!" Leone said.

"Thanks, it took me a while to fully control this form, but it was all worth it!" he exclaimed smashing into the ceiling so that they could get closer to their destination.

"Hardly any guards, just like Lubbock said!" she smirked. "This is too easy!"

"That's the problem, it's too easy, we're reaching the throne room so be prepared for the worst." Akame said just as Tatsumi and Leone kicked down the large door. Ready for them were 7 elite guards that stood in front of the stairs that led to their target. "I don't want to kill anymore than I have to, so get out or get ready to die." Her already red eyes began to glow, and her pupils slit, she tapped into one of her demonic abilities. 'Fear inducement!' their hearts began racing, their knees shook, and all they could see were their horrific deaths by the hands of the Night Raid assassins in front of them. Leone managed to barely hold back her laughter when they dropped their weapons and ran away in fear. "Alright, let's go end this." The trio continued.

"I have to make sure that we're on the same page here, we won't let the Minister say anything right?" Tatsumi asked. "Just in case he has a giant last resort that'll manage to kill thousands."

"He won't get a single word out!" Leone said. They finally came to the final door.

"I have this." The young man said before letting out a powerful blast of fire that blew the door away. "Leone, I'm gonna throw you, all it'll take is a single strike." He said putting his right arm out.

"You got it!" the older blonde jumped on Tatsumi's arm and was flung forward. Her golden eyes were on her target, and her claws were ready. It happened so fast that the young emperor and his elite guards didn't have time to react until a few seconds later, but by then it was too late. Akame and Tatsumi had moved in; Akame's hellfire consumed the elite guards with ease. A broken scepter fell to the ground, and Tatsumi was now holding the young emperor's face. The boy's eyes went to the woman who was holding the severed head of Prime Minister Honest, and then his eyes went to the silver dragon-like being that had him in it's tight grasp. The boy went unconscious a few moments later due to fear. The throne room was silent aside from the fighting outside. They took it in for a few moments before Tatsumi flung the unconscious emperor over his shoulder and went to the balcony that overlooked the capital, the two women followed. Upon reaching the edge, Tatsumi took a deep breath.

"Soldiers of the Empire, Prime Minister Honest is dead!" his voice was so loud that it caught everyone's attention, the fighting calmed down and Leone threw the severed head onto the street. "And the Emperor has been captured!" he held up the unconscious boy for all to see, he didn't drop him of course. One by one, the soldiers dropped their weapon and surrendered. Their leaders were gone, they were surrounded, and it was only a matter of time before they were wiped out. Seeing them drop their weapons in defeat was more than satisfying, the fighting was finally over. Later, they would find out that things could've gotten much worse had they allowed the prime minister to speak. It didn't take long for Najenda and other soldiers to reach the throne room to see the trio, and an unconscious emperor.

"Years of fighting, all ended in an instant." Najenda said as the emperor was taken away, she looked to the body of the prime minister and chuckled. "I'm proud of you, all of you." She stated. "This—" she was cut off when Mine tackled Tatsumi excitedly. "Calls for a mass celebration." Finally, they would be able to truly relax in a long time. But there was still some unfinished business back in Empire City that needed to be taken care of.

A Week Later – Empire City – Warren Island – Home/Base

Naruto was happy to see that the remaining Jaegers were keeping their heads down after what happened to Run, he'd seen a few of them already, and what he saw was rather surprising. An inactivated conduit gene in one of them, it was Esdeath of all people. Sadly, it was wasted potential because of her alignment with the Empire. He prayed that they succeeded in winning; not knowing if they were alive or dead was driving him crazy. A knock on the door caught his attention. "Tatsumaki shouldn't be back so early." He said before opening the door. The blonde smiled upon seeing the three friends that he'd sent off. "You guys are back, and you brought a friend; a friend who has yet to be activated at that." He sighed. "I'm happy to see that you're alive." He said letting them in.

"Naruto this is, Leone." Akame said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, these three had a lot to say about you."

"All good stuff I hope."

"Mostly." He said as they sat down. "Now, let's get to business here; you plan on taking the Jaegers out now that the Empire has fallen." Tatsumi nodded in affirmation. "And you brought her here for a fighting edge, 6 conduits have a better chance of taking them out effectively; good plan." He said. "There's just one little thing, Run died from the sickness and now I'm afraid that it might finally turn into a full-on plague; there a no victims here, but that could change." He stated. "But, let's concentrate on the issue at hand." He looked to Leone. "If you want to be activated, then say the word and we can do it right now, but it's your—"

"Let's do it!" she said cutting the blonde off.

"Oh, well that was quick; let's go outside." He said getting up. "I should mention, Esdeath is inactivated as well." He said leading the older blonde outside while Tatsumi took in what Naruto had just said. Esdeath was already a force to be reckoned with and if she had her conduit gene activated then she could become even more powerful; taking her down as quickly as possible was their only option. The sound of an explosion caught their attention along with the sound of Leone and Naruto groaning. As the dust cleared, Leone stood up and examined her now transformed body. It was identical to when she had her teigu activated, but with her hair becoming longer and the ears a bit bigger, she now sported out lionlike feet and many areas of her body are covered with fur, overall having a more beast-like appearance. She looked down to see her teigu on the ground, it was broken into pieces.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Body transformation, it must come with the enhanced traits you had while your teigu was active, that's different, but…" the young woman began growling. "Leone?" she let out a feral growl. "Looks like it's going to hit her pretty hard." He said ready to subdue her. She sprinted forward only for Naruto to grab her; her strength kicked in as she struggled against the blonde. He wasn't her target, it was the human civilians. "Tatsumi, I could use some help here—damnit she bit me!" he exclaimed prompting Tatsumi to rush outside and help the blonde. Holding her back proved to be more of a challenge than they thought.

"Damn, Naruto cover your mouth and nose." He said taking a deep breath before exhaling a blue gas into Leone's face. The older blonde began to slow down, and her vision became blurry; after a few moments she feel to the ground. "She should wake up in a few minutes, so let's restrain her until…" an idea popped into his head.

Empire City – Neon District – Hotel – Nighttime

Finding Esdeath wasn't hard as she found him rather quickly when he called out her name a couple times. When he approached her, he asked her the one thing he knew she would do, go on a date with him. By doing so, he managed to make her drop her guard. The woman was quick to change into more suitable civilian clothes so that they could enjoy themselves, and Tatsumi couldn't deny that Esdeath was beautiful. The Neon District had regained just enough entertainment for them to go on a proper date. Her smile, her joy; it made him forget about his goal for a while. But, he focused on it when night came, and they realized how long they'd been out; it began to rain so he took her to a hotel. They were allowed to get a free room, because the manager knew the Silver Dragon. Esdeath was no fool and saw that Tatsumi wasn't shaking because he was cold; he was shaking because he was nervous about what he wanted to do to her. Of there was one thing Esdeath prided her on, it was the fact that she was still a virgin. No man had ever been worthy of being with her, she'd never had a boyfriend either; all she knew was torture and a little bit of romance from what she'd seen and been told. The two were now sitting on a large bed, Tatsumi couldn't look at her. "Alright, we both know why we're here so let's get started—" Esdeath's natural domination personality took over and she threw Tatsumi onto his back, pinning him down. She leaned forward and began roughly kissing him, her tongue invading his mouth; pushing his tongue down so that he couldn't fight back while she claimed him. His squirming served to arouse her even more. Tatsumi couldn't breath while the general had his lips, this meant that he wouldn't be able to put her to sleep like he planned. Esdeath finally let up, allowing Tatsumi to regain his breath.

"Look how lucky I am." She said looking back to see Tatsumi's growing erection. "I get to play with something big." Chaining Tatsumi to the bed, she took off her shoes and then the young' mans pants. Licking her lips, she made a throne of ice before she began using her feet to pleasure Tatsumi. Squeezing, crushing, and rubbing the cock; she watched Tatsumi try to hold in his moans of pleasure. "Adorable, but we're just experimenting for future reference." She said. The woman could feel her panties getting moister than they already were. The sight of Tatsumi like this was more than enough to make her horny. His manhood began to throb, and just when he was about to cum, Esdeath stopped pleasuring him. Denying him the chance to receive any sort of relief. "Not until I say so." She said getting up, she took off her panties and sat on Tatsumi's face. "If you can—ah!" Tatsumi's tongue slithered in Esdeath dripping pussy. Having a prehensile tongue made it easy to assault any and all of the woman's folds, his teeth clenching her clit at the same time. Grabbing Tatsumi's hair, she began moaning in pleasure. "Your tongue, it's rubbing against my hymen!" her breathing became heavy, a few seconds, she came inside Tatsumi's mouth. "Tatsumi!" she exclaimed in joy. After she calmed down enough to properly get off of his face. She'd taken off her top and bra; and had been playing with her large breasts. "You have experience, don't you?" he nodded 'no'. The cold chains came off, only to be replaced by a collar and chain that Esdeath pulled on. She sat on his waist with his erection in between her legs. Her feet being in Tatsumi's mouth, stretching it and playing with it. Moving her legs, she began jacking him off. Pulling on the chain, she made her toes go deeper in his mouth. "Suck on them." She ordered forcing him to deepthroat her toes.

'I can't breathe!' he silently exclaimed, he was still unable to use his miasma to put her to sleep. He gagged when Esdeath pulled he chain again, he couldn't hold in his moans of pleasure as she pleasured his manhood. Esdeath could feel Tatsumi about to cum only to suddenly stop, denying him relief once more. This was only a little piece of her sadist side that he was experiencing.

"This pleasure, do you like it?" she asked, Tatsumi was silent as it dawned on him. This was Esdeath, not Mine; sure, he told them his plan and that he wouldn't let it get too far. "Well?" his heart began racing, he looked away and slowly nodded 'yes'.

'Damnit, damnit, damnit!' he felt like absolute shit for letting it get this far. Despair began to take over, and tears began to come out. Esdeath took her feet out of his mouth, and then proceeded to lap up his tears. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that she would do such a thing and enjoy it. 'What was I thinking when I came up with this plan…it was doomed from the start.' Esdeath never stopped smiling.

"I want to show you my specialty, so I hope that it impresses you, my love." Tatsumi's eyes widened in pain as Esdeath began cutting into his skin. Each cut made him exclaim in pain and was intended to inflict maximum pain. "I've had years of experience." She said with pride. "I've tortured hundreds maybe thousands, but this isn't torture; it's my love for you."

"Your love is very—ah!" he exclaimed. For what seemed like hours she cut and hurt him; this was her love. She finally stopped, but Tatsumi didn't have the strength to move. Esdeath was proud of her work, but there was something she had to do. She touched his chest and moved her dagger to the spot where the symbol of her teigu was. Slowly, she carved it into Tatsumi's chest with a loving expression while he screamed. Upon finishing, she saw that she replicated it perfectly.

"There, now people will know that you belong to me." She smiled. "And since you're still conscious, I give you a reward." She went down, and gently grabbed the young man's cock, she finished what she started, and minutes later; Tatsumi came. The assassin had been backed up for a few months now, and let out an unnatural amount of the sticky, white substance. "Hm, I should've saved all of this for later, but that's alright." She said while Tatsumi let out a shallow sigh of relief, his cock went down after hours of torture. His body was covered with scar and bruises; and his face was the same only with two bruises that were easy to miss. Moving was going to be a very difficult task. "You look so nice like this, but we'll do better next time." He was silent she forced her tongue into his mouth once more, she pulled away to see the wide smile on Tatsumi's face. "You loved that didn't you?" he only chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. He young man suddenly let out a stream of blue gas much to her confusion. Moments later, she fell onto his chest, sleeping.

The Next Day – Empire City – Warren Island – Home/Base

Tatsumi looked like he'd been tortured, which was on point. He'd ignored everyone, and simply went into the bathroom. Moments later he screamed so loud that it broke glass. He'd stayed in the shower for 2 hours before coming out, no longer covered in blood, but the scars would remain. Along with Esdeath's mark, it would be with him forever. "So, how bad was it?" Leone asked only for everyone to look at her. "What, I'm just asking." Tatsumi lifted his shirt down to reveal the mark. "That bad, and you didn't kill her while you had the chance; why?"

"You know why." He stated. "There's no telling what might happen in the future, and it's better to be safe than sorry." He stated. "This a gamble, and I have a pretty good idea on how to hurt her while she's locked up; even if it's only a little bit." He said. Mine had her fists clenched in anger, she was barely holding back, but she would unleash this anger soon.

A Week Later – Empire City – Warren District – Prison

Tatsumi couldn't help but sigh upon seeing Esdeath, she was absolutely covered in blood, bruises, and deep cuts. Mine had gotten to her first, the general was dead on the floor. "I figured this would happen." He took a breath before burning the body. "Her subordinates should be dead by now." In truth, he actually wanted to fight Esdeath to the death or at least see Akame kill the woman. Though he had to admit that he didn't expect Esdeath to die like this.

With Mine & Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki stood over what was left of the teigu known as Koro, it was nothing but a large bloodstain on the ground. The dog had been rather easy to kill, she'd barely done anything. Mine on the other hand was letting her instinct take over. "I'll put your head on display!" Mine exclaimed punching Seryu in the gut causing the young woman to cough up blood. Mine had been simply playing with Seryu but was now ready to kill her. Seryu fell to the ground in a pained heap. Mine put Pumpkin to her head. "I've waited so long for this moment." The teigu was ready to fire. "This is revenge for killing my friend!" Seryu's body was completely destroyed in seconds. Mine stood there, staring at the heated stain; it was so satisfying after all this time.

With Leone & Naruto

Leone was holding Wave in the air, her arm in his chest with his heart in her hand. They expected Grand Chariot to be a challenge since it was supposed to be an upgraded version of Incursio, but this wasn't the case. Naruto crushed the teigu in his hand, shattering it into tiny pieces. "That was kind of a letdown." Naruto said with a sigh. "I expected so much more from Wave from what Tatsumi told us about him, but he was so…"

"Weak." Leone said. "But, that's likely because we're just really strong, I mean we aren't human anymore." She said. "Saying that, it feels really weird but at the same time, I can't help but feel some sort of relief; is that normal?"

"It depends on your personality, if you feel relieved then you feel relieved, that's on you." He explained. "I'll admit that I feel the same way since I couldn't truly get along with other humans, the humans I called my friends; now I can truly miss and them like any normal person. Conduit or human." He sat on the bench. "Back in my village people called a monster and a demon, I hated it, I hated how they feared and hated me; now I take a little of pleasure knowing that they were so afraid of me."

"They expected you to die in the blast."

"Because, I was a threat, and now I just laugh about it." He said.

With Akame

Akame stared at her little sister, the girl was tired and could barely stand. "Kurome…" Akame put away the sword she'd been using and brought out Murasame. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged this out." Her eyes glowed red. 'I can't let this go on.' She had been having second thoughts about killing her sister and had even tried to convince her to stop fighting. But as expected, she refused every time. 'I've been holding back because you're my sister, but I guess that isn't fair.' The two sisters charged at each other. 'I wouldn't hold back against anyone else and you're going all out just to kill me, forgive me.' moments later both swords pierced their targets, but Kurome was the only one how died with her heart being stabbed. Akame's eyes stopped glowing, and she pulled her sword out before gently laying her sister down on the ground. Taking Yatsufusa out of her chest, she strapped it to her belt, it had a holster specifically for Yatsufusa. "Kurome." She picked up her sister's body. "I'll give you a nice grave, it's the least I can do." She said before glancing to Yatsufusa that began to glow as it was coated in her demonic energy. "No." she said sternly. But in the back of her mind, she had to wonder. 'With my power combined with Yatsufusa…could I bring her back?' she hated herself for even having such a thought.

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the past week, Naruto found himself with a few problems. The sickness was going to spread if they do anything quick without letting anyone else get infected. "There has to be a way to make sure this thing doesn't spread any more than it already had, and we have to figure out a way to do it without freaking everyone out; they still think it's quarantined." Naruto said. "Lowering the bridges isn't an option otherwise people will know that something is wrong, and they'll catch on quickly; then we'll have mass panic. So, does anyone have any suggestions?" he asked. "Remember, we need something that won't stir up a panic and we need it now; we can't wait because the sickness is mutating ." He said. "If this thing goes airborne then things will get way worse so any other ideas?" Everyone went silent, Naruto sighed and turned around, his eyes glowing once more. "It's about to turn into a full-blown plague." He said; his radar vision had become much stronger. "34 people are infected." He stated, narrowing his eyes he saw something odd. Someone with the conduit gene, it was actually fighting the sickness; suppressing it more like it, but it gave him an idea. "Find the bodies and burn them, I've got an idea; go!" he exclaimed prompting everyone to leave. As everyone left, he went to Hakase and Nano. "Hey, are those security systems up?" the little girl was silent, he sighed. Going into his room and then coming back out, he gave her a piece of the chocolate candy that he'd been saving for later; candy was still kind of rare. "So?"

"They're all up and ready!" she said stuffing her face.

"Professor, you need to be more cooperative; they're our friends after all." Nano said, but the child was too focused on enjoying her candy.

"It's fine." Naruto chuckled before leaving.

With Naruto

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he rushed to his destination. As he traveled he noticed something odd. "Why is this person so far away from everyone, a loner maybe?" he said jumping onto the ground, he found himself in front of a home, it was broken down, but it looked like whoever lived there must've fixed it up as much as they could. Someone was in there, he could see them. Knocking on the door he saw that he'd gained their attention, but they stayed still. This went on for 11 minutes before he knocked again. "Uh, hello, I know someone lives here." He said. "I'd only like to discuss something involving the sickness, it's reached the Neon District." The person immediately ran to the door and opened it. Naruto found himself looking at a short young woman of about 18 with unusually big, round eyes, and long, light pink hair that was tied into two pigtails with black and white flower hairpins. She adorned a red crown with a black cross on her head, as well as red lipstick and a thick layer of black eyeliner. Her clothes were obviously hand washed, this was the reason there were still a few stains, and a rip here and there. She had the sickness, and likely hadn't noticed it yet; her conduit gene was suppressing it but for how long?

"What about the sickness reaching the Neon District…wait a minute, I know you!" she exclaimed. "You're that guy with the electrical powers, the one who's been killing off shinobi."

"And, they're all dead, but that's not important; what's important is the sickness killing more and more people each day." The young woman paled, the thought of getting sick made her want to scream in terror. "But, I saw someone with the conduit gene like myself and my allies; I saw it suppress the sickness, I think that activating the gene will make someone immune to the sickness." He explained. "It's why I'm here, you were the closest person with the inactive gene." He was now much closer to her. "Yours is inactive and I want to activate as many people as possible, if my allies and I can't stop the sickness from spreading then I can at least save some people; so, can I please activate you?" the girl stared at him for a few moments.

"You want me to become a conduit like you and your friends because you think it might make me immune to the sickness?" the blonde nodded 'yes'. "That means that I'll get special powers, right?" the blonde nodded once more. "What kind?"

"I don't know, it's random for each person, but so far everyone I know has some pretty sweet powers." He stated. "Maybe they depend on your personality, I don't know, all I know is that there's a chance of immunity from the sickness, and there for life." He explained. The girl was silent for a few moments before stepping outside.

"I don't have to get naked or anything do I?"

"Well, if you want, but I wouldn't." he said. "It might sting a bit so get ready." The young woman took a breath. "What's your name anyway?" he asked grabbing both her hands. "My name is Naruto." They were both covered in the power.

"Perona, my name is Perona." She stated, seconds later there was an explosion, but it was bigger than normal; and felt much more powerful. It took a few seconds, but the dust cleared to reveal Perona in his now ruined clothes. "As if they didn't look bad before." She coughed, examining herself, she saw that she was relieved to see that she hadn't grown anything extra. But she did feel some kind of power flowing through her.

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"Fine." She said. "So, what now?" she asked as Naruto examined her.

"Don't know, try something." He said. Perona closed her eyes and from her hand came what looked to be a white ghost with round black eyes and a mouth, it tongue was sticking out, and it had no legs; in truth it looked rather comical. Two more emerged and began flying around. "Perona what are those?" she was silent for a few moments before answering.

"Ghosts." She said as one went through the blonde. Naruto suddenly felt a wave of despair overcome him, but he quickly shrugged it off. Perona on the other hand, felt this and quickly realized what she could do. "Hm, I wonder."

"Maybe, we should—" Perona almost fell onto the ground, but Naruto quickly caught her. "Perona?" he checked her pulse, he let out a sigh of relief to see that she was still breathing. Picking her up, he took her into the house. Going upstairs, he saw that her room was filled with cute stuffed animals and such. "Alright, you like cute things; that's nice." He said laying her down. Sitting down, he sighed. "Damnit, this wasn't a good idea." He looked to her; he would wait for a while before taking her back home to keep her safe. A few hours passed before Perona opened her eyes with a smirk.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed scaring the blonde. "I was flying, going through walls, and everything!" Naruto clutched his chest, she damn near gave him a heart attack.

"What happened to you?"

"I made my spirit leaves my body, then I made a bunch of other ghosts that are roaming around all of Empire City, now I'll be able to see and hear everything they can." She explained. "Perfect espionage, so you're welcome." The blonde chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, thanks." He said with a smile. "So, you want to get out of here and live somewhere clean with a proper working bath?" he asked standing up ad putting out his hand. "Don't worry about all your cute things, we'll take them too." He said.

The Next Day – Empire City – Warren District – Home/Base

Perona now wore a white long-sleeved three different black heart shapes shirt was short enough to expose her belly, a red mini cape with a pink ribbon on front. Her black and white striped tights completely cover her legs, and she wore a mini-skirt and a red and gold belt with a heart belt buckle, as well as red buckled boots. The outfit was rather difficult to put together, but somehow, she managed to do it. Despite being very new, she was attending the meeting to hear what Naruto had to say. The others didn't look very happy. "45 people dropped dead last night and now everyone knows that it has spread." He stated. "There's mass panic, and we have very few options left; one of them being simple for us but not for the humans."

"Conduits are immune to the plague." Tatsumi said looking to Perona. "That's why she's here, you turned her when you figured out that conduits are immune to the plague."

"Correct."

"If that's the case, then you can just activate the conduits in the city…" Leone said, but frowned moments later. "and leave the humans to die, damnit that's kind of messed up; we'd be letting them die on purpose."

"Maybe, but we aren't sure how long inactive conduits with the plague can last." Tatsumaki stated. "And, we shouldn't wait to find out; there are still children who are inactive and if we don't hurry then they'll die with the others. Both humans and conduits." The room was silent for a few moments.

"Activating one conduit at a time would take too long." Tatsumi stated. "Naruto would need to produce enough energy to activate multiple conduits at once—"

"What about all the conduits in Empire City?" Perona asked. "Maybe that much energy could do it, right?" she was nervous sitting among so many powerful individuals.

"That much energy could do it, but the blast would consume the city—"

"And, kill all the humans." Akame stated. "The original blast was what likely caused the plague, a second one would likely kill any human that get caught in it; and you're talking about the entire city."

"So, what do we do?" Mine asked. Everyone looked to Naruto, the blonde looked to the map. Why were they all looking to him? Why did he have to make the decision? Why was he their leader? Why did they follow his orders? Why was he the key to saving so many lives? The blonde closed his eyes and took a breath before turning around.

"Lower the bridge to the Historic District and then meet me at the crater." He looked to the doorway to see Temujin, the young man was sick as evident by the dark blue veins around his face and his sickly skin.

"Having the plague is painful." He said gaining everyone's attention. "Just walking, hell, standing up is hard and it hurts a lot." He chuckled. "Do it, take it from someone with the plague; I would rather die than live another day like this." Naruto clenched his fist. If it wasn't for Temujin then he wouldn't be here today, he stuck with him since the beginning even though he knew the danger, and now it was coming to this. "Do it."

Empire City – Historic District

The Historic District got the worst of it all, along with its people. Most were sick and dead, while those alive were starving from being cut off from the other islands. "That's a dead body!" Perona exclaimed.

"I didn't realize that it was this bad here." Mine stated. They were all walking with him, their leader. Hakase wasn't with them, the little girl didn't need to see this. "What are the odds of some of the sick being conduits?"

"I'd say about one in a thousand, but it's better than nothing." Tatsumi stated as they reached the crater, in the middle was a lone standing piece; It was where Naruto had been when the package detonated. "So, this is where it all started." he said. Naruto turned around.

"You all may want to get back, like a lot." They wasted to time in getting away, when they were far enough away, he closed his eyes and began concentrating. Energy began surrounding his body, it turned violent after a few seconds. The blonde was slowly surrounded by a dome, that let off so much power. 2 minutes passed before it all came to a complete stop. "Overload!" it was blinding, powerful, and destructive. It spread throughout all of Empire City doing what it was meant to do. Humans around the city were turned to ashes, while the conduits began to activate one by one. The force alone turned the Historic District into ruins. Tatsumi's wings covered them as to not be blown away. The sound of Naruto screaming echoed through the ears of every conduit. Until it all finally stopped, and he fell to the ground only for Tatsumi to catch him.

Dust from all around the city began to clear, revealing the survivors; the conduits that the plague had no power over. They were drawn to the power of the blonde, and so they went to the Historic District to see their unconscious savior. Turning around they could see the many conduits that were gathering around them. "Holy shit." Perona cursed in surprise. Naruto was going to be in a real shock when he woke up.

5 Days Later – Empire City – Neon District – New Home/Base

Blue eyes shot open and so did he, Naruto held his head in pain; he felt like he'd just been hit by a train. Looking around, he saw that he wasn't in his room, but someone else's; standing up he looked around and noticed the large window. Stepping to it, he saw that he could see all of the Neon District. "Where the hell am I?" the sudden sound of glass breaking on the floor caught his attention. Turning around, he saw a young girl who looked to be in her early twenties; she was wearing a maid uiform. She was staring at him with a shocked expression. "Oh kami, you're, uh, you're…" she bowed. "I—I have to go tell someone, excuse me!" she said running out. "Oh shit!" the dropped plates and ruined food that'd been dropped suddenly floated back to her. "Lord Naruto is awake!" Naruto went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His pupils were slit, and his hair now went halfway down his back. "What the hell—wait did she say, 'Lord Naruto'?"

"Would you prefer Master, they'll call you that if you order them to." Tatsumaki said with a smile. "It's good to see that you're finally awake." Naruto stared at her for a moment before walking up to her. "What—" the blonde suddenly kissed her, she was so taken off guard that it took her a few moments to realize what was going. Her knees became weak as Naruto began toying with her mouth, her head became dizzy; the teen wanted to give into her lust. Naruto's tongue went down her throat, and his hand trailed along her waist; reaching her chest he squeezed a bit only to pull away. "Why did you stop?"

"No, I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission; sorry." He said. Tatsumaki loved the blonde, she couldn't deny that, but his kindness sometimes made her want to scream. "Maybe, we could continue this later on if you want, but right now I need to know what's going on." He said stepping out of the bathroom. On the inside, she was screaming in annoyance.

"We are in our new base/home in the Neon District, our old one was heavily damaged during the blast, so we came here." She explained. "You've been sleeping for 5 days." She said receiving a look of shock from Naruto. "What did you expect; you used up so much power that your body needed time to rest because of the stress." She explained.

"Who was that girl?"

"One of the maids." She stated.

"Maids?"

"Girls who've pledged to keep this place clean and serve in your name; their devotion is amazing." She stated.

"Naruto!" running into the room was Tatsumi. "You're finally awake." He let out a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how worried everyone has been." He said. "There's been so much going on over the past 5 days, and everyone has been waiting to hear from their leader." Naruto gave him a confused look. "What, did you really think that they wouldn't look to you as their leader, after all that you've done?" he asked. "You started a rebellion that drove the shinobi out of Empire City, you brought peace, and then you saved the entire; a hard decision to make but you saved our entire race!" The blonde couldn't help but wonder why Tatsumi was yelling. Was he that excited?

"Well?"

"What?"

"You have to get dressed, eat, and then address the people; they're waiting." He stated.

"Oh, uh." The blonde went over to the closet to see a variety of clothes.

"One of the maids made all of those for you." The blonde went through the clothes until he found what he wanted to wear. Settling with a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem, a black log-sleeved shirt, and black pants. "Alright let's get going." The blonde followed them down the gleaming halls, and then down the stairs.

"So how is everyone?"

"Everyone's been busy trying to get a handle on things, thankfully we've managed to keep it from falling apart, but only barely since everyone's been waiting for you." He stated as the neared their destination.

"There's going to be so much to do." He stated. "At least now, we have time." As a leader the blonde now had so much on his plate, and today he turned 18; what a birthday.

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Short Chapter

Chapter 10

3 months, 11 meetings, 4 public speeches, and so many assignments to issue and check. The blonde now knew the hardships of being a leader. Dealing with their food storage and medical needs were the things that needed to be resolved first. Gathering conduits with plant manipulation was his first act, he gave them a special assignment their plant manipulation gave them access to Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation, having them train in that specific role gave them the means to grow food, this would help the food problem for the time being. The there were those with the ability to heal others, thankfully there were still some doctors who survived; despite how few there were. He'd even gone out and helped as well. Then there was rebuilding, this was a big one as many had lost their homes. "So, you're absolutely sure that you and your guys can fix the fallen and destroyed buildings, are you sure that you all have the powers to make the buildings suited to live in again?" he wanted the man to assure him that it could be done.

"Fix 'em, make them better; you name it and we can do it!" the older man said with confidence. Naruto was silent for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright, but please don't take on more than you can handle; we don't want any more death around here."

"I assure you that there will be no more deaths, not while I'm in charge." He said before leaving. Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair; he was worn out from all the things that he had to address. Now he knew what it was like being Hokage or a Leader in general; he needed a break. The window opened, and the blonde jumped out only to fly upward. Discovering how powerful he became after the second blast was very interesting, he had more powers. Flying up to the roof, he touched down and stretched. Sitting down all day made his joints stiffen. He suddenly stopped and smiled; he put his hand out and began moving it as if he was touching something.

"Is watching me work interesting?" the blonde asked. "I can always see you so clearly, Perona." The girl was quick to go back to her body, and moments later the pink haired girl came up from beside the building. She'd gotten strong enough to the point where she could fly with her psychical body. "Aren't you supposed to be checking up on your hollows?"

"Aren't you supposed to be signing some papers or some other boring crap?" she retorted.

"Fair enough."

"I've already received their reports, and nothing has changed, nobody has tried to approach the destroyed bridge, and Konoha has calmed down." Perona said. "It's kind of pointless to bother spying on them at this point, that woman decided to let it all go." She said referring to Tsunade. It had truly hurt Naruto when he found out that Tsunade was the one who sent him to die, it was her idea. At least now he knew who to resent for ruining so many lives and taking the lives of his human friends and those he cared about back in the village. "Anyway…" she fell into the blonde's arms, forcing him to hold her. Perona was straight forward. "There are people who want to talk about defending the city in case humans were to come and attack."

"Military, I know." He stated. "It's something that I've wanted to talk about for a while now, I'm going to call up a meeting for it today." Empire City wasn't going to suffer again. "What about you?"

"Not much considering what I do." She said before kissing the blonde. She let go and walked to the edge of the rooftop. "See you at the meeting." She said before jumping off the building.

Empire City – Neon District – Home/Base – Nighttime

Naruto knew that when it came to military subjects, he was rather new, but there were conduits who were veterans in the field. This helped, but everyone had to consider that conduits had different powers with some being common; this had a very wide range and it would take some time to come up with a proper way to make their military stable. Naruto was currently sitting on his bed, trying to think about what was going on with his powers, he was getting stronger, and developing more powers; powers that he had some trouble using properly. But, the blonde stuck with the more stable powers. "Where is this all going to go?" He laid back and stared at the ceiling. "We have peace, but for how long; will there be a war in the future?" He was worried about everything that was going on. The thought of going to war with the Elemental Nations scared him the most; he could now say for sure that his people hated Konoha with a burning passion, and would go to war with the humans of that village in a heartbeat. But, he didn't want war or anymore killing, but he wouldn't deny that the thought of crushing the village made him smile. Revenge sounded nice, but he would control himself. He had to control himself. As long as they stayed away then there wouldn't be any problems, but if they desired conflict then he would give it to them without mercy.

Chapter 10 End


	11. Chapter 11

AN: lemon warning.

Chapter 11

Tatsumi silently flew over the village of Konoha, listening and watching the actions of the targets. So far there hadn't been any useful information or alarming events, and he'd been doing this for 4 whole days. 'I'd better head back, there isn't anything-'

"We should destroy them for good!" he turned to where Hokage Tower. "If we sit here and do nothing then he's more than likely to attack us when we least expect it!" Tatsumi really hoped that they weren't thinking of doing something that would cause trouble. "The Daimyo will have no choice, but to see reason when we-"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You want to start something that might end in everone's death, and you want to drag the Daimyo into this as well?!" the woman couldn't believe what she was hearing, and after all this time. "It's over, we lost, I hoped that you would've accepted that by now." for a long time she contimplatied leaving, but she couldn't let these people run wild while destroying Konoha. Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief, Tsunade was being smart. But, this didn't mean that the others would give up on seeing Naruto dead, and Empire City destroyed.

'Why, why are they pushing so hard after so long?' he wondered.

"Wether that woman cooperates or not, it doesn't matter now go find a way past their defenses, and then report back." the man was talking to a group of 5 masked shinobi in black hoods.

'Bad move, Danzo.' He would deal with the shinobi first, and then get back home with a report.

Empire City – Neon District – Home/Base

"That man, he doesn't know when to quit." Tatsumaki said in annoyance. "We need to deal with him now, before he finds a way to get here, and ruin everything." There was a shared idea among some of the conduits. Wipe out Konoha completely.

"A last resort." Naruto stated. "I don't like the idea of starting fights, and I'd rather not leave our borders without adequate protection; at least two of us would have to stay here." This was only of they decided to attack Konoha. "Although, that man is a problem that needs to be dealt with immediately, and waiting is no longer an option." He stood up. "I will kill him myself, and send Tsunade a message." The blonde would handle this on his own.

The Next Day – Konoha

They had no idea what could happen to them. At any second, Naruto could decide to wipe them all out. "You really put them all in danger, you know." He had Danzo in a floating force field of energy. "I could be petty and take revenge, but I won't." Danzo's sharingan infused arm had been taken off. "I have to show my people that we have to be better than you humans, we have to be better."

"Brat, you'll pay for this-ah!" a couple of his organs were crushed only to be healed. "I don't like torture, but you're a threat; not to mention you killed my friends…" he sighed. "I can't let you live." Before the man could rebuttal, his body exploded into small particles. A simple solution to a complicated problem, he didn't enjoy killing, but he'd grown used to taking lives.

"Naruto." He looked down to see Tsunade, she'd finally decided to speak up. "Thanks for the assist, but-"

"From one leader to another, watch your subordinates closer to make sure that they don't cause trouble." He leaned on the railing. "I used to love this village, but now I despise it because of what it's done." There were no inactivated conduits in the village, and his instincts were being suppressed. Any normal conduit would likely give in to their instincts, and start killing without hesitation. "I'll leave for now, but if something like this happens again then I will come back with an army, and end the Land of Fire." With his message made loud and clear, he teleported back home.

A Week Later - Empire City

Sea serpent physiology and Merfolk physiology, both required that they live in water though not necessarily underwater. Tatsumi had to be the one to go check up on their living quarters, and since he was the only one aside from Naruto who could breathe underwater. He was actually surprised by how much the two types of conduits got along since the sea serpents were almost as big as him when they transformed. "We don't have any complaints." A male sea serpent said. "Though, we are worried about the education for future generations."

"Yeah, that's something that Naruto brought up since he went to the orphanage; he wants to build a school in the Historic District." He stated. "He already has plans, but it will take a while to find proper teachers and the sort so home schooling is the best thing for your children for now." He explained. "I for one-" the sound a massive explosion caught everyone's attention. "What the hell was that?!" he narrowed his eyes. With his enhanced sight, he was able to see the cause. "Those are shinobi from Kumo!" he exclaimed.

"K-Kumo, but what are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that they aren't here to say hi." He flew into the air, ready for a fight.

Empire City – The Warren

They were ready to defend their city, their home. An army of conduits, both big and small were ready to kill. Somehow the shinobi had managed to attack via long range jutsu, and tools. They were in boats, and far enough away so that they wouldn't be killed by the sea defenses. "They must be here because of Killer B." Akame said. "Don't let them come any further!" she drew her sword, and pointed forward. "Pyrokinesis, autokinesis (energy manipulation), cytokines users, open fire!" the blasts were let loose including her own flames, all were aimed at the attacking shinobi. To say they were screwed was an understatement, no chakra barrier could take the combined attack of an army of very pissed off conduits.

"Mam, they've taken a direct hit, and are sinking as we speak." A woman with black wings said. "There are no survivors as expected." She stated.

"A quick battle, that's good, but…" she turned to see Naruto, he was standing on a nearby building. His anger evident on his scowling face. "It looks like we're going to be heading into a much bigger battle soon." A thunderstorm was beginning to form overhead, and it was going to be loud, and very violent.

Empire City – Neon District- Home/Base

The maids were too scared to go anywhere near the meeting room, their leader was angry beyond reason, and would no longer tolerate human interference; neither would the others. "It would seem that we'll be destroying a hidden village after all." Tatsumaki said. "A single attack or are we taking the army?" she asked.

"A single attack, you and I are going while the others stay to defend the city from another attack." He said. "And, we aren't going to destroy just the village, we're taking out the Land of Lightning as a whole."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Mine asked.

"The only one who could've authorized an assault like that was the Daimyo, besides we need to send a message to the human race." They wanted to be left alone, to thrive on their own; they wanted to live in peace.

The Next Day – Land of Lightning

Naruto and Tatsumaki were above the clouds, staring down at the Land of Lightning with disgust. These humans had made their final mistake. "How many thousands are we about to kill?" he asked.

"I'd say 5.8 million, but you shouldn't feel bad about it; I certainly won't lose sleep over this." Tatsumaki brought out more of her power to the point where her light green aura looked like flames. Naruto aimed down, creating an orb of pure energy. Naruto's dark red aura flowed out, and increased Tatsumaki's power. "630 miles of absolute death and destruction." He said. "Fire!" the duo unleashed their combined attacks.

"Ionic Vortex!" A massive tornado that lashed out with insane violent winds, dark red lightning that set fire or vaporized everything that it hit, and the deafening sound only served to strike fear into the hearts of its human victims. There were no inactive conduits in Lighting Country thankfully.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing." Naruto said, worried about their safety. The tornado began growing to the point where it was impossibly large; the largest in history. It didn't take long for it to wipe out Kumo, the village was leveled in minutes.

"What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"Whenever you gain a new power, what does it feel like?"

"I can't really describe it since there are always so many feelings that come up whenever it happens, but I think I can say that it's pleasurable."

"Pleasure, do your instincts ever act up?"

"No, since there aren't any humans in Empire City, I don't get the urge to kill them." He explained. "This satisfies me though." He wondered what his younger self would think if he saw this. Back then he was naïve to the true extent of human cruelty, and how horrible they could be but now he was naïve no more, and he wouldn't let any human hurt his people or him. Not anymore.

Another hour passed, and the job was done; the Land of Lightning was a complete and utter wasteland. All life was gone, but that could be easily remedied with Agrokinesis. The wildlife would come back if the forest was restored. But, that wasn't going to happen, not yet anyway. "Hopefully Suna won't suffer this fate." Gaara had been activated, and was living in Empire City just like the others who had tailed beasts sealed inside of them. "I wonder if the plague will get here if it hasn't already." Little did he know, that with his arrival the plague had come as well.

The Next Day – Konoha

The Land of Lightning was a wasteland. Tsunade had heard about their ambitious Daimyo, and how he had had his eyes of Empire City ever since Konoha's forces had been destroyed. She never figured that the man would actually attack, but the Raikage had complied and now they were all dead. "So much power, how is it even possible for one person to have that much power?" the only person she could think of was the Sage of Six Paths, and the Uzumaki clan did have some, if only a distant relation to the sage. "If he managed to inherit the power of the sage then he could become unstoppable." Unknown to her, Naruto hadn't inherited powers from the sage, everything he had was all natural. "A power vacuum is sure to form not that Kumo is gone, Iwa might start to act up soon." She was indeed correct.

A Week Later – Empire City – Neon District – Home/Base

Akame wasn't used to being stared at, but at the moment she was being subjected to the intense stares of her peers. The reason for this was because of the girl next to her. Kurome, the sister she killed was alive and well. "I'm pretty sure we wiped out the Jeagers, and I saw her grave so how is she still alive?" Tatsumi asked.

"Wiped out, they're all dead?" Kurome asked.

"Yep, and the Empire has fallen; this was a while back." Leone stated. "But, we'll be asking g the questions here." She said. "Akame, please explain how she's still alive." The black haired assassin took a deep breath before speaking.

"After we wiped out the Jeagers, I started experimenting with Yatsufusa until I found a way to truly bring the soul of the person back and bind it to the body; the rest just happened naturally except for…" she looked to Kurome, the girl opened her mouth to reveal her prominent fangs. "I turned her into an actual demon."

"I literally have no words to describe how I feel right now." Naruto said. "And, where has she been living?"

"The basement." Kurome stated. "I've been down there for 3 months now." Akame knew that she was in trouble, she'd done something unheard of and very dangerous; granted she was willing to kill her sister again if need be, but how was she supposed to resist the chance to see her sister alive again? They were hesitant to accept this, but after Akame's reassurance; they decided to let this slide because it was Akame. But, Kurome was on thin ice, and Leone was going to keep her eye on the girl.

"Well, that concludes our meeting for today." The blonde said. The sudden feeling of something brushing against his cheek caught his attention. 'Perona.' He hadn't been paying as much attention to her and Tatsumaki, as much as he wanted to he was always so busy, but he would make it up to them.

Hours Later – Naruto's Room

Perona had been sick and tired of waiting, so she'd decided to do things her way. Thus was why Naruto was licking and sucking on her breasts, the two were going to spend all night together; just the two of them. Naruto's hand moved lower until he reached her nether region. Two of his fingers slipped in. "Wouldn't you rather stick something else in there?" the blonde sat up, unable to hide his erection. "You're hard." She smiled. "Don't hold back, be as rough as you want." Placing himself at Perona's entrance, he thrust inside of her. The blonde began an onslaught of hard thrusts.

Every second was absolute pleasure for the two of them. Perona couldn't hold back her moans as Naruto reached the deepest parts of her, hitting her womb with each movement. "More, give me everything you've got!" she exclaimed. She pulled him for a kiss, their tongues twisting and fighting for dominance while Naruto squeezed her breasts with his free hand. Perona was quickly reaching her limit as she suddenly came, her legs twitching as Naruto kept going.

He flipped her so that she was on all fours. "Perona, you're really tight!" he loved it, he loved her so much, and he felt the same way about Tatsumaki. He wanted to take her next, he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. "I'm going to cum." He exclaimed. Moments later, he shot his seed directly into her womb.

"Ah, inside." She looked back with a smirk. "You came so much." The white substance flowed out of her. "I might get pregnant." She was on birth control, but Naruto's expression was priceless. It was too early for kids as they were too young. "Kidding." The two snuggled up, and allowed sleep to take them. For a short while there would be peace.

Chapter 11 End


	12. Chapter 12

AN: We're reaching the end of the story.

Chapter 13

7 years had passed since the destruction of Lightning Country, and the creation of the creation New Marais. It'd taken him and 6 other geokinesis conduits to create an entire continent only miles away from Empire City. The two were connected by a massive bridge. The New Marais cable cars were for some reason, one of Tatsumi's favorite things about their new territory. With this the population rose up to 2.32 Million, all conduits of course. And then there was the fact that Naruto, Hakase, Tatsumi, Perona, Tatsumaki, Akame, Mine, Leone, and Kurome had stopped aging. Granted, Perona had only stopped aging a year ago, and Kurome was a special case. Their powers had grown to the point where they could only get a good workout out of each other. Naruto in particular was still gaining new powers, and evolving. Having the limited power of creation made him a force to be reckoned with.

At the moment, Perona and Tatsumaki were on the highest building of the Historic District. Perona now had a more mature look than before, wearing a long black strapless dress with lavender frills, red high heeled boots and a big black top hat with white floral decor. She has a pink bat tattoo on her left bicep and a watch on her left wrist, and wears pink nail polish on her fingernails. She had her signature parasol with her. Additionally, she now wears her hair in multiple spiral braids on the back of her head. Tatsumaki looked the same. "Seven years of peace, do you think that I'm ready for you know?" Perona asked.

"Well, that depends on you and Naruto." She said. "Of course, since we've had nothing but peace for the past 7 years this is probably the best time to have one." This was simply her opinion though. 'I'd prefer to have a child once humanity is gone though.'

"But, what about our condition?"

"Condition?"

"We've stopped aging, what if our kids grow old while we stay young?" the pink haired young woman asked with a frown. "No parent should have to bury their child." They'd accepted the fact that they'd stopped aging, but it was still a mystery as to why.

Over the Western Kingdom

Naruto had been thinking about it for a while, and only when he flew around the world did he realize something that he'd missed. The humans outside the Elemental Nations, the humans to the far west, south, and north. They were a possible threat which was why he'd occasionally check on them without being seen. "They're boring to be honest." He sighed. "They aren't exactly a threat right now." Swords, shields, and other primitive weapons that didn't pose any sort of threat. The only thing that was interesting was that a very rare few could use magic, and that there were monsters. "I could wipe out this Kingdom with a single blast, but there's no need for me to be violent." There were inactive conduits in the Western Kingdom though, and he knew that the humans here weren't tolerant of anyone who wasn't human. Granted they had a good reason in some cases.

"I should get home." Before he could fly back home, a loud scream caught his attention. Someone was in trouble. "Damnit." He went straight toward the screaming, he was going to help whoever was in need. Human or not.

Upon reaching his destination, he was disgusted by what he was seeing. A group of 5 men, who he could only assume were bandits, were assaulting a young woman. They were holding her down, and their intentions were clear. "Let me have first go!" one of the men said causing the woman to scream. "Shut-" a single shit of electricity tore through his head.

"What the hell?!" they all turned around to see the blonde who planned to stop them.

"Humana can be truly despicable beings at times." Naruto stated.

"Who the hell are you?" They drew their blades.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you all are dead." He made a fist. "You don't deserve a quick death, but I want to get this over with as fast as possible." He stated. "So, I'll simply stop your hearts." He snapped his fingers. Instantly, their hearts ceased to beat forever. "Cardiology Manipulation, it's not a easy power to use since I have to account for all the parts of the heart." He looked to the woman. "You ok?"

"Yes, thank Celestine you showed up." She said speaking of the elf who ruled over the kingdom. The blonde flew off, feeling good about what he'd just done.

The Next Day – Empire City – Neon District – Home/Base – Naruto's Room

Nine golden tails, slit pupils, and a pair of fox ears atop his head. This was his Kitsune Physiology at work, this was what became of the Kyubi's influence; at least that's what he guessed. When he was like this, he could use two powers that were very interesting. Power Bestowal and Ability/Power Creation. This meant that he could give someone anyone any power that they wanted. Very few knew about this, and he wanted it to stay that way. "You should stay like that." Tatsumaki said. "It suits you."

"The ears are really cute." Perona said lying on the bed. "Reminds me a bit of Animal Mimicry."

"Similar, but some people with that power usually have animal ears and tails that are constantly out." This applied to newborn children as well, and was nothing to be alarmed about. "I wonder if-"

The door suddenly flew open, it was Tatsumi. "We've got a problem!"

"Son of a bitch, what?!" Tatsumaki exclaimed causing the assassin to flinch.

"Scouts reported that the plague has started spreading through the Elemental Nations, and they've started to war with each other; blaming each other for the plague." He explained. "They're really going at it like never before."

"Impossible, how could the plague have spread there?" Naruto asked. "I sure as hell didn't do it so how?" everyone was silent.

"The Land of Lightning, you must've started it when you destroyed it." Perona said. "Now it's spreading fast, but how is this our problem?" She asked.

"Even if accidentally, I caused this by accident." Naruto said. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, the plague isn't a disease that can be cured." He stated. "So, there's no point in getting involved; there's nothing I can do aside from murdering them all."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Tatsumi stated. "I guess we'll just let them kill each other?"

"Yup." Tatsumaki said. "That's what humans do the best." There was silence. Did they really care about what happened to the humans of the Elemental Nations? No, they didn't. Not as long as they didn't attack them again. "Now, go away." The dragon conduit left with a sigh, he'd wasted his time.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Perona said. "Getting rid of them means more territory for future generations, our population is growing after all." They looked to her in shock. "What?"

"That's not something we do, especially if they're going to kill each other, and the plague is going to finish them off anyway." He explained. "All we need to do is have patience, we'll take their land once they're all dead." There was no need to get involved yet. "We'll destroy their buildings and erase their presence completely, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good." She said.

"Good." He said. The blonde looked to the window, and closed his eyes. 'Usually, I wouldn't use this, but I'd like to know if we need to be worried about being attacked.' With a good bit of concentration, used his Precognition. What he saw wasn't alarming, and he simply chuckled. 'Looks like there's nothing to worry about.' He was going to enjoy destroying what's left of the chakra using humans.

Chapter 13 End


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There was silence all around them, though this was only because the entire village was in ruins, and everyone was either dead or had fled. Tatsumi and Akame were searching all through Iwa looking for any survivors, but found none. "Konoha did this?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, and from the looks of things here." She quickly looked away from a female corpse. "They've begun to act like the Empire when it was still around." Akame stated. "Most of the women have been raped." Tatsumi looked to her. "Is it possible that they're doing this because they know that the plague is going to kill them?"

"Maybe, but it's no excuse." Tatsumi said. "I don't think we'll find any survivors here, I'll burn the place down." He said taking a deep breath before letting out a stream of flames that consumed the bodies, and buildings; they would be turned to ashes that would be carried away by the wind. "Sucks we can't go back to see Najenda and Lubbock." He sighed.

"We agreed that it's best we stay away, I don't like it either, but the people there are afraid of us." Seeing a massive dragon and the now demonic Akame annihilate the entirety of the remnants of the Empire in 2 days tended to make people afraid. "I heard that their kid is cute though." There was silence. "Have you ever-"

"Sometimes." He quickly admitted. "Let's not talk about it here of all places, Mine is already-"

"Konoha scum!" a kunoichi exclaimed jumping out at Akame only to be cut in half. Had she just run away then she would've lived longer. The two continued their mission as if nothing happened. As they continued on, they found no more survivors among the flames. Tatsumi transformed and Akame hopped onto his back. The two flew off, away from the burning ruins.

Empire City – Neon District – Home/Base

"My god, that's disgusting." Perona said after Tatsumi and Akame gave their report.

"Almost as bad as the Empire was." Akame said. "But, as long as nothing comes here then we'll be fine."

"But, if they do try something…" Leone started.

"Then we crush, no we'll annihilate them without mercy." Tatsumi stated. "But, I think that they've learned to stay away by now." They wouldn't say it out loud, but they really wanted to see the chakra wielding humans dead. Tatsumi wanted to personally lead his army right to Konoha's front door. Now he knew how Esdeath felt, it made him shudder a bit. Kurome had once inquired about using Yatsufusa to bring the dead general back as a puppet since her old one had been cut to pieces courtesy of Akame. She never got an answer, since Yatsufusa's power was sealed by Naruto. The blonde had taken a liking to her quiet nature. "Hey, where is—" the massive door suddenly swung open to reveal a very angry Naruto. The power he exerted created a pressure in the room that paralyzed everyone, but Tatsumi. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

The blonde looked to Kurome. "You, come with me, I have a job that only you can do." He said before letting the pressure up. "I'm sorry everyone, that was uncalled for, but it would seem that we'll be very busy soon." He stated with a low growl, the fur on his tail flared up a bit. With that he and the younger demon left.

"I've only seen him that mad a few times." Tatsumi stated.

"How did it go?" Mine asked.

"Well…"

 _The heads of 30 shinobi hung from the building while their bodies were impaled on makeshift spears._

"I'm sure it's nothing intense."

Empire City – Graveyard

It was a single grave that was in a corner away from the others. The tombstone had been maintained, and there were flowers on it. "General Esdeath's grave." Kurome said. There were only bits and pieces of Esdeath left, so the remains were put into a jar and buried. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"Because, we need her alive…kind of." He the blonde said before putting out his hand. "And, I'm hoping that she'll listen to you and Tatsumi since they…you know." Kurome handed him Yatsufusa. The blade was enveloped in a red energy before it was given back. "Upgrading the abilities of a teigu is simple, you should be able to bring her entire body back." Kurome wasted now time in using it. Black and purple energy flooded the grave for a few moments before a single hand shot up. "Here she comes."

Esdeath furiously clawed her way out of her grave, gasping for air when she finally emerged. Her eyes wide with shock and confusion. She looked exactly like she did back then, clothes and everything. "What—what happened?!" she exclaimed while frantically looking around. "Kurome, but you died…I died." The realization hit her, and the memories of what happened began to come back.

"Yeah, we both died, but my sister brought me back." Kurome stated. "And, now I brought you back." She stated before looking to Naruto. "Why now of all times?"

"Let's go back, it's better if I tell everyone at once." He said already knowing that the 4 assassins weren't going to be happy about this.

Empire City – Neon District – Home/Base

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" Mine exclaimed in anger, Pumpkin aimed at the technically alive general.

"Naruto, please tell me you have a reasonable explanation for this." Tatsumi said.

"And, why we shouldn't put her back in the ground." Leone was ready to tear her apart limb from limb. Akame was keeping her cool on the outside, but inside she wanted to take Esdeath's head. The latter was glaring at Mine.

"Because, we need another strong fighter, and she's just as strong as a conduit." He stated. Everyone was silent upon hearing this, did Naruto just say that Esdeath was as strong as one of their kind? It wasn't impossible, and it kind of made a bit of sense, but to hear Naruto admit it was a surprise.

"And, why pray tell do we need her?" Tatsumaki asked. Killing her wouldn't be hard, but she was curious for the time being.

"We are going to be dragged into one last war with the Elemental Nations, and this time I want that entire continent purged of human life." He stated. Esdeath perked up upon hearing this, they needed her fighting skills.

"Wait, can she still use Demon's Extract?" Akame asked.

"To an extent." Kurome said. "She can't use her trump card anymore, but she's still strong without it." She stated. "Don't worry, she's still my puppet; she's just a bit more advanced."

"If she gets out of line…" Tatsumi was behind her with speed she couldn't follow. Incursio was pointed at the back of her head. "I'll bite her head off myself this time." Esdeath turned around with a smile. "Understand?" She nodded in affirmation. "Good, now—" she suddenly kissed him on the lips. Against his better judgment, Naruto absorbed the blast from Pumpkin, and Tatsumaki held back Akame albeit with some trouble.

"General, stop." Kurome ordered. A shock went through Esdeath's body, and she separated from Tatsumi leaving a trail of saliva.

"I remember what happened, and that was very sneaky of you." She said with a blush. Her gaze went to Tatsumi's chest. "My mark is still there." She smiled. Tatsumi was ready to show how serious he was about his threat.

'Aw, that's so cute!' Naruto silently said. 'She still loves him…it's kind of disturbing though.' He admitted. His eyes suddenly widened.

 _A barrier made to keep him out._

'Damn, I really won't be able to fight with them when that barrier goes up, I'll have to wait.' He sighed. After some mutual agreements to not murder Esdeath in her sleep. Everyone was dismissed.

Nighttime – Kurome & Esdeath's Room

Kurome had given Esdeath a rundown of what was going on, where she was, and what had happened after she died. It was kind if hard to take in even for her. "The Empire lost, I guess they really were weak." Esdeath laughed. "What about Wild Hunt?" she asked.

"Don't know, but I know that Naruto has a few teigu that are being studied in order to make more; he gave Shambala to Hakase." Kurome said. "I can guess that the others are dead." Esdeath let out a chuckle, she never liked the Prime Minister's son or his 'friends'.

"About Tatsumi."

"He's sleeping with Mine…and my sister." She stated. While she didn't really care that her sister was part of Tatsumi's little harem, she was just glad that he was treating her right. Esdeath however didn't look happy about this development, plans to make Tatsumi hers began formulating in her mind; she was back and they were on the same side now.

"That blonde guy, Naruto, he leads this place."

"He leads the conduit race as a whole, apparently he was the fist, and holds the most power out of everyone." She explained.

"In terms of rank, where are you?"

"I'm on the same level as my sister in terms of rank since we work as a team." She said. "In terms of power, she's a conduit with demonic physiology while I was brought back as a demon so she's stronger than me, and she has powers I don't."

"What about Tatsumi."

"Tatsumi is Naruto's right hand, and second in command." She said with a yawn. Esdeath would let Kurome sleep, there still much she wanted to know about the future she be brought into.

The Next Day – Empire City – Arena

Esdeath knew that this was very risky with her limited teigu, and even though her body was a bit stronger than from when she was human; challenging Tatsumi to a fight was risky. No, it was down right stupid, but she wanted to see how much he'd grown. "Alright, no killing or crippling!" Naruto said. "Now, fight!" immediately, Esdeath charged forward with her blade drawn. Tatsumi activated Incursio, and the two clashed. Esdeath's blade was coated with thick ice. The two pushed for dominance; Esdeath could feel that Tatsumi was holding back against her.

She kicked upwards only to miss. Tatsumi's tail grabbed her leg and threw her away. She landed and then sent a barrage of ice spikes at him. 'Let's see how you handle this!' Tatsumi let loose his ice breath, stopping Esdeath's attack and shattering her ice. 'He can control ice, I guess I don't know everything about dragons.' She said. Tatsumi dashed forward, and attacked with a hard kick that was blocked, but sent Esdeath into the wall. 'That was a strong kick, he could've easily torn through my arm.' The two clashed multiple times before Tatsumi deactivated Incursio. 'What is he doing?' Putting the sword away, he grew out his claws, and got into stance. 'His fists?' her eyes widened, and she dodged Tatsumi's punch.

The shockwave that came to be once he hit the ground was massive, it nearly blew her away. "I slowed down just enough to see if you could dodge it." He stated. "Usually I'd be able to let loose a bit, but that isn't exactly a good idea right now." He dissapeared from sight. "So, I'll just finish this quick." A sudden spike of ice impacted with his stomach, it shattered into millions of pieces. Tatsumi sent forth a massive gust of wind from his mouth, this sent her tumbling back into the wall. Esdeath rubbed her head in pain, Tatsumi's tail was now aimed at her neck. The end was extremely sharp, and would tear through flesh with ease. "Surrender?"

"For now." She said getting up. Tatsumi turned to Naruto who smiled and jumped onto the field. "Oh, you two are going to fight?"

"Yeah, so you may want to get up to the stands." He said. "You don't want to get caught in the crossfire." He went into a partial transformation. Esdeath got up to the stands just in time as Naruto put up a barrier. He then aimed forward. 'Here it comes.' Naruto sent forth a bolt of lightning so fast that Esdeath didn't see how Tatsumi managed to dodge it. The barrier was indeed strong as the explosion alone managed to cover it. Through the smoke she heard Tatsumi activate Incursio, his blade clash multiple times, and then nothing.

The smoke suddenly cleared to reveal the two. The barrier began to crack and for good reason. The two were clashing. Naruto was holding an orb that was mixed with multiple elements and energy. It was clashing with Tatsumi's halberd which was covered in green and silver energy. "Draconic energy, I knew I sensed something new!" Naruto laughed. The various energies began to lash out.

"I was saving it for a special occasion, but I guess now's as good a time as any!" the skin on Naruto's right arm began to burn off, but it didn't bother him. 'I've got him!'

"I've been hiding something new too." The blonde smirked. "It's not that strong yet, I'm still training with it so bear with it." Naruto's concentration went to the energy in his left hand. It was light blue with a hint of orange. Naruto opened fire, his arm being turned into atoms upon doing so. The attack sent Tatsumi straight through the barrier and into the sky. The light could be seen by everyone as it went higher and higher. "Damn, that hurts!" he hissed. The arm grew back seconds later, but it still hurt like hell. After about 8 minutes, Tatsumi fell onto the ground in a smoking, painful heap. "Tatsumi, you alright?" the assassin gave him a thumbs up.

"What—what was that?"

"A miniature star." Naruto stated. Esdeath stared at the two, Naruto's attack would kill her instantly no doubt, and Tatsumi would tear her apart. It was exciting, but at the same time it was scary.

Chapter 13 End


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Normal humans had always been scared of her, and that usually led to respect. Here, nobody was scared of her, but they did respect her after she trained with them. Despite being Kurome's puppet, she still had one little flaw, a few actually. Her advanced form of semi resurrection could be reversed if Naruto decided that he didn't like the way she was acting, and if he took away his influence then she'd become just another puppet resurrected by Yatsufusa. 'Tatsumi.' She'd seen the way he trained his troops, and she'd fought them. Starting from the bottom, and moving her way up was satisfying.

Kissing Tatsumi was satisfying as well, not to mention he didn't look at her like she was an absolute monster without any feelings. Of course, she'd kissed him in front of his little harem. Their reactions were funny, but Tatsumi was hers, and she wasn't ever going to give him up. "Hi." She turned to see a little boy, he looked to be about 5 or maybe 6 years old. He had brunette hair, brown hair, and a pair of dog ears and a wagging tail. His canines were a bit pronounced as well.

"Hello there young one, what're you doing here?" What was a child doing in the arena?

"My daddy works here as an engineer, he can control metal!" he said happily. "And, my mommy is a werewolf, but she can transform anytime." She didn't ask about what powers his parents had, but whatever.

"My, those are some interesting powers." She said.

"What can you do?" in response, she created a pillar of ice under them, and lifted them into the air. "You can create ice; that's so cool!" there were hundreds who had cyrokinesis, so what made her so special? Maybe, the boy was simply easily excited?

"Do you plan on joining the military?"

"Mm, maybe but I'm not sure yet…I'm only 5." He said. "Are you in the military?"

"That's right, I work directly with Tatsumi." The boy lit up.

"You work with the dragon? Does that mean you've met Naruto-sama?"

"Of course." The boy squealed in excitement. It was adorable. "In fact he's the one who…" she looked up. "What is that?" the boy turned around. A massive pillar made of light that looked like it was slicing through the sky and Earth. It emitted a massive amount of unstable chakra. It was on the water. The sudden sight of a massive barrier being put up by Naruto was seen. In a single instant everyone saw white.

The next Day – Empire City – Neon District – Home/Base

Hate. They'd been taken by surprise, and they hated it. But most of all they hated chakra wielding humans for what they'd just done. Naruto had underestimated them, and it cost thousands of lives; now he couldn't get into the Elemental Nations to retaliate. They'd created a massive barrier that kept anyone with Uzumaki blood out, but that wouldn't keep his army out. "Naruto, the people are demanding blood." Perona stated. The attack had hit New Maries as well.

"I know." He stood up. "Tatsumi, gather your army, and prepare them for an all out invasion." The dragon conduit nodded before leaving. The blonde didn't have to say anything else; everyone knew their role. Kill important individuals, cut off any means of escaping the continent, destroying their supply lines, poison their food and water, aerial strike them in the night, and above all else show no mercy. But, they wouldn't stoop to their level. They wouldn't violate women and children, or perform the unspeakable acts that humans inflicted on each other. Naruto walked to the window; he wouldn't be able to help fight, but he could help rebuild his broken city, and heal the wounded.

6 Days Later – Elemental Nations – Land of Wind – Suna

Suna was in ruins, as expected. They'd made their base in the ruins. "The flight scouts have reported seeing movement near the border, 200 shinobi." A solider stated.

"Put up a barrier in front of their destination, and then behind them; box them in." he said. " And then ready the ferrokinesis and dynakinesis users; let's greet our enemies with a rain of metal and energy." He said. "Esdeath, have your team on standby in case any reinforcements show up, if you see any then end them."

'So sexy!' Esdeath silently stated. She was used to giving orders, but Tatsumi's commanding voice and powerful aura made her melt.

Land of Wind – Nighttime

They could see the attack from where they were, even with the barrier up. The lights from the energy attack were quite bright. Esdeath and her team were watching out for reinforcements as ordered. "I count 60 in total." Esdeath stated. "Get ready." The soldiers readied their powers and weapons. "Slaughter them!" the team of 6 sprinted down toward their target.

They followed their team leader's order, and attacked. Claws tore into flesh, ice shattered bodies, flames scorched flesh turning it to ash. The shinobi were taken apart with ease, and the conduits basked in their bloody victory. For Esdeath, it was just like old times.

Land of Fire – Konoha – Nighttime

Akame, Kurome, her 4 subordinates were sneaking in the shadows as they performed their duties. The sisters had taken out the Clan Heads without incident, and without anyone noticing. "Like old times, right?" Kurome asked.

"Yeah, just like old times." Akame said. They'd just killed Hisashi Hyuga, as the father of Naruto's first love, he'd been given a quick, painless death. "Kurome, I've been meaning to ask; were you upset about Wave?" she asked.

"Wave…not really, I mean he was a good friend and teammate, but that was it." She stated. "I think he liked me in a romantic way."

"Did you feel the same?"

"Not really, I was obsessed with my duty and killing you so romance never crossed my mind." She stated. "I heard that he died the fastest, is that true?" why were they talking about this after so many years?

"He was up against Leone and Naruto." There was nothing else that needed to be said. Wave had been outmatched in every way.

"Sister…why did you bring me back?" To this Akame looked at her with a small smile.

"I wanted my sister back, and I wanted us to be together like we used to be." She stated. "I had the chance to do it, and I took it."

"Did you ever consider bringing your other friends back?"

"Of course, but Tatsumi and the others stopped me after I brought you back; they said to let the dead rest in peace." She said. "So, I choose to visit their graves whenever I can; do you visit the Jeagers graves?"

"Sometimes." Kurome had stayed away as much as she could, only going when she was feeling brave. The two had jumped onto the Hokage Mountain. "This guy, the 4th Hokage is where one of the seals is?" Akame nodded in confirmation. Kurome lifted up her sword which was coated in her own demonic energy. She then stabbed down into the massive face, and moments later it exploded.

"Let's go before any shinobi come." The two dissapeared, almost like they hadn't been there at all.

Land of Water – Kirigakure – Nighttime

Mine and her 6 female subordinates stared at the village from overhead, they were high enough in the sky so that nobody could see them through the clouds. "Spread your shots out and aim for the prime targets." She said while aiming Pumpkin. The teigu glowed with raw energy. "Ready, aim…" their targets were locked on. "Fire!" they let loose a massive barrage of energy projectiles. To anyone still awake, it looked like fire was raining down from the heavens. 'One of the seals should be in their Kage's building.' This attack would be a crippling blow to Kiri. Their Daimyo was next.

A Week Later – Land of Iron

It was absolutely freezing, but the cold didn't bother Tatsumi or Esdeath; it had always been snowing in Tatsumi's home village. The Land of Iron had sent their samurai to launch a surprise attack, this time a couple of Tatsumi's own soldiers had been killed. 12 to be precise. Because the Land of Iron was out of the way, he decided to simply take care of it himself. Esdeath had opted to come with him to watch.

The two were high above their enemy's home, Tatsumi's wings flapped a bit to keep his massive form up. He was now in his full dragon form. "Shall I?" Esdeath asked.

"No." Tatsumi said. "I want to finish this in a single attack." He said. Tatsumi drew out a massive amount of draconic energy into his mouth. The red and green energy gathered, creating a condensed orb of energy. After a few seconds, he fired and then flew higher into the sky as to not get caught in his own attack. When the orb landed, it exploded taking the village with it, but the blast didn't stop there. Miles upon miles of land was consumed by the blast.

"I don't think they know what hit them." Esdeath said with a smirk. "You could take out Konoha with this."

"Yes, but Naruto wants to destroy his former home himself, and I'll respect his decision." Tatsumi said before flying back onto the ground. The village was now a barren crater.

"Have you ever tried taking over?" Esdeath asked. Tatsumi gave her a confused look.

"Why would I want Naruto's job?" he asked. "All that stress, barely a good night's sleep, dealing with all that paperwork, the constant meetings, and an entire race looking to you for guidance." He chuckled. "I'll keep my current position thank you very much."

"So, you're happy like this?"

"Yeah, besides I've been with Naruto since the beginning so I know that he's the best person for the job of leading our kind." Tatsumi smiled.

"You have a lot of respect for him."

"Of course I do; do you have any respect for him."

"Yes." Naruto had long since earned her respect. "But, you'll always be the only one for me." She said kissing his scales head. Was he supposed to be jealous of Naruto? They stood on equal footing with each other.

" _As my right hand, Tatsumi speaks with equal authority as I do." Naruto said. "If you disrespect him then I'll take it as an insult as well, he's part of my family; my brother."_

'Your brother, huh.' Tatsumi chuckled, it'd been years since he had a brother. 'Thanks, bro.' Bulat and Naruto, he had two brothers now. It felt comforting.

6 Days Later – Land of Fire – Capital – Palace

Tatsumi watched as Akame decapitated the Fire Daimyo with ease, the man's elite bodyguards stood no chance. "They're falling rather—"

"Die, you pathetic pigs!" Esdeath exclaimed from outside, she was having fun with the slaughter.

"The last seal was bound to his life force, that's clever since he was so heavily guarded." Mine said flopping down on the dead man's throne. "The barrier should be down now, and we've almost taken the Capital, what now?"

"We wait." Tatsumi said.

"Hey, how long do think it'll take to make this continent habitable again?" Kurome asked. "Someone had their troops poison the water supply, and kill the mass crops that we could've used." Everyone looked to Tatsumi, the guilty party.

"It'll be fine, the water will be purified and growing back crops is child's play." He stated. "Granted it'll take a while since I decided to be thorough." He yawned. "Now, we wait for Naruto to end this."

"So, this is really it, the extinction of chakra using humans." Mine said. "But, we're leaving the non-chakra using humans alone because they haven't harmed us or anything."

"Yes, and Naruto keeps them away from us by destroying their ships, and sending them back." Akame stated. "He's trying to avoid killing them, he wants to show mercy."

"Mercy, it sounds like a weakness in this case." Kurome said. "He could easily wipe them out to avoid any future problems."

"Naruto doesn't start fights, he finishes them, if he can avoid killing then he'll do it." Tatsumi stated. "There are exceptions though, there are times when he'll fight in order to protect what he cares about." The blonde was a fan of diplomacy. "You should know that he's a pretty peaceful guy by now." Seconds later a loud and monstrous roar. They ran outside to see a massive golden 10 tailed fox running toward Konoha.

"Peaceful, yeah that looks really peaceful." Kurome said. There was a unnaturally violent storm following him. "Really peaceful."

Konoha

Jutsu was being thrown at his massive form, but they were immediately absorbed. Any physical attacks resulted in a lethal shock, and metal projectiles were sent back with deadly force. A single swing of his tail sent a gust of wind that destroyed buildings, and from his mouth came multiple elements and raw energy. "Naruto!" Tsunade called from atop the Hokage Mountain. The blonde transformed back, and hopped in front of Tsunade. His 10 tails calmly waving behind him as he was immediately surrounded. "This has to end."

"It will, after I've secured my kind's safety from you humans." He stated. "This had to happen, this was going to happen no matter what; trust me there was no other way this was going to end." He said. "Don't worry…" he cut down 60 shinobi, but from what they could see, he hadn't moved. "This will be quick and painless, it's more than you all deserve." He was attacked once more. "I know Hinata wouldn't want me to be cruel so I'll be kind to you all one last time." They were inches away. "Time Halt!"

Time had done as the blonde had ordered, everything in the world had stopped in place. Naruto flew into the center of the village. The blonde concentrated and like his fight with Tatsumi, he created a miniature star, but this one was a little bit bigger than his head. "Maybe one day I'll be able to make an entire planet." He laughed at the idea. "An entire planet, hahaha…hmmm." Thoughts for another day. Maybe a couple months. "Alright." He took a deep breath. "Star Rasengan!"

He slammed the attack into the ground, creating a massive barrier moments later before flying away. Containing the explosion of a small star was a bit harder than he thought as he was forced to divert some of the damage. When the work was done, he allowed time to resume, and stared at his work. Everything and everyone was gone with nothing remaining. The source of his torment had been completely annihilated. Now standing in the massive crater, he took a deep breath. "It's over, now." Two pairs of arms wrapped around him. Perona nuzzled his neck while Tatsumaki buried her face in his chest.

"We have nothing more to worry about." The green haired woman stated. "Nothing can hurt our kind anymore."

"Naruto-chan!" a childish voice called, the three turned around just in time for Hakase to jump and latch onto the blonde, nearly causing them to tumble down.

"Hakase, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked. Nano was walking toward them as well, she looked tired.

"I wanted to come see what you were doing cause I'm so bored." the 13 year old looking conduit stated. "What happened here?" she asked.

"Oh, well I—"

"Holy shit!" Mine exclaimed as she and the others landed. "No wonder everyone from the Capital to Suna could see the explosion, there's nothing left for miles." She said.

"Was I the only one who felt some serious time manipulation?" Esdeath asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure everyone felt it." Tatsumi said looking around. "It's over now, right?"

"Yeah, yeah it's over after so long." The blonde took a step forward before passing out from exhaustion, he was smiling.

Chapter 14 End 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Last Chapter & there will be a sequel! Also, I suck at writing endings.

Epilogue

"The public is split on the issue of what to do with the humans that have been living in the West." The reporter, Mika Kusanagi stated nervously. She was talking to the leader of their race after all. "What do you have to say, sir?" Naruto smiled.

"Well, Ms. Kusanagi, their concerns are understandable and I can assure everyone watching that I already have a very detailed plan to deal with them when the time comes." The fox eared blonde stated. "Please understand that they're our allies, and we have a mutual agreement and understanding; have some faith in me." He had a plan, he always had a plan. "After all, I've been doing this for 112 years."

Neon District – Home/Base

"Dad says that he has a plan, of course he does." A young woman said. She had long green hair, blue eyes, and two whisker marks on both cheeks. Chie flopped down on the couch. "He always does." She began to flip through channels.

"You seem surprised, you shouldn't be." Her twin sister said. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and two lines going down both her green eyes. "Father has always been like this, you forget that he can see the future." Kaori stated. "It's how he knows about almost everything, if he chooses to do so that is." She closed her eyes. "Though, I do question why he chooses not to act immediately; it is strange."

"Questioning our father's actions again, have the two of you not learned yet." The eldest daughter said catching their attention, she had the appearance of a 24 year old. Short pink hair with blonde highlights, unusually big, round eyes, and three whisker marks on both her cheeks. "His actions may be…strange at times, but everything he does is for everyone's benefit." Hinata smiled. Her single pink fox tail waved behind her calmly and her ears twitched from time to time. "We just have to be patient."

When they were young, they didn't understand how they had different mothers until they were 16, and it was explained to them. By Leone of all people, it had been very awkward afterward. "Still, I wonder how advanced those humans are." She pulled out her cell phone. "I doubt they have advanced technology like this; the again I doubt they have a genius like Hakase with them." Or powerful fighters like the people they know. 'We could go over there and conquer them with ease.' She sighed. 'But, I'll be patient.'

They would all be patient.

Empire City – Nighttime

 _He stood on a battlefield, thousands of enemies stood against him._

 _He wasn't alone in this war, he had friends by his side._

 _He was a young conduit with great power, and a strong will._

 _Now, he led an army into a war…the final war for dominance over the planet._

 _They would win._

Naruto opened his eyes, and chuckled. "What?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Nothing, just checking the future again." He said. "Ah, I can't wait for such excitement to show up; it's going to be amazing." He smirked. "He's going to be amazing." The blonde would keep the peace as he always would, while waiting for the new hero to make his debut.

Story End

AN: Told you that I sucked when it came to writing endings. So, look out for the sequel starring ?.


	16. Not A Chapter

Announcement: Sequel is up under the name Overcharge.


End file.
